<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Reroll by dndronpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354117">Danganronpa: Reroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dndronpa/pseuds/dndronpa'>dndronpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dndronpa/pseuds/dndronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if the students of hope's peak academy never had to participate in a killing game together and instead lived out their school lives peacefully. occasionally meeting up on fridays to play DnD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Makoto Naegi (slight), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/dndronpa/">our official ig account (:</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka’s finger pointed to a page in the textbook that Mondo honestly couldn’t care less about. “All you have to do is enter these two numbers into the calculator, square them, and then add them, Mondo,” Kiyotaka’s resonant voice echoes in Mondo’s ears and yet he doesn’t hear a word that he’s saying. The rest of the group—save for Byakuya—was currently racing homemade paper airplanes. </p><p>Mondo appreciated that Kiyotaka cared enough about him and his grades to tutor him—he really did. But he also really wanted to race a goddamn paper plane. Kiyotaka was still explaining some sort of theorem to Mondo, but Mondo was very busy trying to build a strong airplane under the table without Kiyotaka noticing. If Kiyotaka could just—yes! Turn around! Mondo quickly grabs Chihiro’s attention while Kiyotaka had his back turned.</p><p>“I need you to take this and race it for me,” Mondo quickly shoves the plane into Chihiro’s hands, who giggles at Mondo’s predicament. “Please,” Mondo adds, begging Chihiro as if he were begging for his life. Chihiro regained his composure, accepting the paper plane with a sense of nobility. As if on cue, Kiyotaka turned back around, focusing his attention on Mondo once more. </p><p>Mondo immediately straightens himself out, focusing his attention onto the textbook in front of him, trying to make it seem like that’s all he had been doing. Kiyotaka beams at Mondo’s sudden interest in his schoolwork, placing down the book he just grabbed and patting Mondo on the shoulder. "Mondo, it's so nice to see you taking initiative and applying yourself to your education!" Kiyotaka exclaims, sitting in front of Mondo, watching him attempt to read the Geometry textbook. </p><p>At the sound of bustling from the others, Mondo quickly snuck a peek to watch the airplane race, most of the planes falling flat after a few inches. One of the planes makes it about three feet forward before falling down. Chihiro is the one to go and collect it, sending Mondo a smile as he holds the plane up victoriously. </p><p>Mondo jumps out of his seat, fist high in the air as he lets out a booming “Yeah!” across the library. 	The librarian hushes him, and Kiyotaka apologizes in his place. Chihiro laughs at Mondo, who is definitely busted. "Mondo? I understand that Chihiro is your friend, but why are you so happy about him winning a race?" Kiyotaka asks, his puzzled features in Mondo’s peripheral vision as he sits back down. "Unless... Mondo, did you make that airplane instead of studying?"</p><p>Kiyotaka’s voice sounded stern—as if he were scolding Mondo for not finishing his veggies at dinner. Mondo looked away, shrugging as he tried to focus his attention on anything but the disappointed Kiyotaka in front of him. </p><p>Byakuya, who had been quietly reading at the table until now, speaks up, his hand on his temple as he spoke. "Would you both kindly shut your mouths for five seconds? Your incessant bickering is giving me a migraine,” He says, his authoritative voice cutting through the previously cheerful chatter from the others.</p><p>Mondo wants to speak up and tell Byakuya that he hadn’t <i>actually</i> spoken that much, but Makoto is already talking by the time Mondo looks up. “C’mon Byakuya,” He says. “Go easy on them. They’re the only ones actually studying here anyway.”</p><p>Byakuya scoffs, holding up the book he had been reading during most of the group’s activities. Makoto rolls his eyes. “FBI documents don’t count, Byakuya,” He says. “Mondo and Taka were studying math, not murder.” Makoto points out.</p><p>“To each their own, Naegi,” Byakuya replies.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud bell rang through the library.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Ding Dong, Bing Bong</i>
  </p>
</div>The group of students looked up at the monitor and were greeted with the all too familiar face of their headmaster. “Good evening! It is now 10 pm, and we would like to kindly ask all students to return to their dorms. Sleep well students, and prepare for another wonderful day tomorrow!”<p>Byakuya let out a sigh of relief and stood up, snapping his book closed. “Thank God, the thought of spending another second with you all makes me sick.” He snapped loudly and signaled to Mondo before walking out. Mondo looked apologetically at Kiyotaka. “Heh, sorry. He has a long-ass skincare routine and if I’m even a minute late he locks me out. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” He waved at Kiyotaka before running out after Byakuya, leaving the books discarded on the table.</p><p>Kiyotaka sighed before picking up the books and placing them back on their respective shelves. He looked towards Chihiro, who was still basking in his plane race victory. “I’m going to head back to the room and get ready for bed. Feel free to let yourself in when you’re ready.” Chihiro nodded and smiled before turning to the others. “Goodnight, everyone!” On the way out, he suddenly stopped and ran back to Leon. “Oh, thank you for letting me use your notebook paper for the race! It was a joint victory!” He beamed up at Leon before finally making his way out of the room.</p><p>Eventually, everyone made their way back to their respective dorm rooms, where they prepared for the next day. Leon laid back in his bed while Makoto brushed his teeth. Sadly, their bathroom door was broken, which led to some very uncomfortable situations. Leon looked up after he heard voices coming from the bathroom. “Hey, Makoto? You talking to someone?” Makoto turned around and shook his head. “Oh, no. It’s a podcast! I like listening to them before bed.”</p><p>Leon walked into the bathroom, stretching his arms while peering at Makoto’s phone. “Huh? You’re into that nerdy shit?” Makoto splashed Leon with sink water before responding. “Hey! You’d probably like it if you tried it!” Leon chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I like listening to music. Don’t see the appeal of listening to a bunch of dudes talk about their lives.”</p><p>Makoto took out one of his earbuds and offered it to Leon. “Just try it! Five minutes, that’s it. If you don’t like it you never have to listen to it again.” Leon sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this situation, and put in the earbud. Makoto smiled brightly at him and started explaining the podcast. “This podcast is a bunch of friends playing Dungeons and Dragons together! I’ve always wanted to play, but I’ve never had enough friends to get a full campaign.”</p><p>Time seemed to fly as they sat on Makoto’s bed, listening to epic stories about undead and dragons terrorizing villages, and the unlikely heroes who were destined to save the world. Leon asked Makoto endless questions about the different races, and how the game worked, which made Makoto extremely happy. “Hey, Leon? It’s been more than five minutes. I’m gonna assume you like it?” Leon looked away quickly, pulling out his earbud. “Hey, I told you I’m not into that nerdy stuff…”</p><p>Makoto sighed, taking his earbud back. “Aw, that’s a shame. If you liked it, I’ve actually been looking into hosting a campaign of my own.” Leon looked back at him quickly, unable to contain the excitement in his eyes. “Wait, really? Can I join?” He quickly realized that he’d given himself away—dammit! Makoto laughed as he pulled a small folder out from under his bed. “Honestly, I’d been wanting to do this for a while so I got character sheets already.” He handed one to Leon, who looked at it confusedly. “This doesn’t seem as exciting as those guys made it seem… Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Makoto fished out a pencil and tapped Leon on the forehead. “Definitely! This isn’t the actual game, this is just making your character!” Leon looked down at the paper, then back at Makoto. “Can you help me? I’ve never done a form like this before.” Makoto smiled and nodded, handing him the pencil. First, let’s pick which race you want to be! There are so many cool options, like Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, the Genasi…” Leon looked up at him quickly. “What are Genasi?”</p><p>Makoto showed him a page in the DnD Player’s Guide he borrowed from the library about Genasi. “They’re like elemental spirits! There’s Fire, Air, Water, and Earth Genasi!” Leon smirked and pointed at the bright red Genasi on the page. “That’s fire, right? It looks badass! I wanna be that one!” Makoto marked down on Leon’s character sheet that he wanted to be a Fire Genasi and added his race modifiers. “Now for the name! Most Genasi are named after objects that are related to their element or their surroundings.” Leon thought long and hard before smiling at Makoto. “So… I can name him anything that has to do with fire, right?” Makoto nodded, without thinking. Leon jumped up and shouted, “Nether!” much to Makoto’s dismay. “You only picked that name because of Minecraft…” Leon smirked proudly and nodded. “You’re just upset that you didn’t think of it first!”</p><p>After a while of back and forth over stats and inventory, Leon finished his character with a lot of Makoto’s help. “Well, I think we’re done here!” Makoto said happily before stretching out on his bed. Leon looked over at him questioningly. “Huh? We’re done already? But we don’t know anything about him!” Makoto shut his eyes and pulled up the blanket. “Well, yeah. You get to make his backstory however you want. Just, try to have it make sense.”</p><p>Leon grumbled slightly before turning off the lights and getting into bed himself. “Alright… Can’t believe I’m actually doing this nerdy roleplay…”</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning, everyone was back to their usual banter in the dining hall as Aoi munched away happily on donuts. Well, almost everyone.</p><p>“C’mon Makoto! I need help!” Leon begged as Makoto tried to eat. Makoto looked at him with tired eyes. “No, you can’t have a shapeshifting bear.” The others all looked at them confusedly. </p><p>Kyoko was the one to finally break the sudden silence. “Makoto? What are you discussing? And why do you look as though you haven’t slept?” Makoto yawned as he gently pushed Leon away from him. “Leon kept me up all night talking about Dungeons and Dragons. I didn’t get very much sleep.” </p><p>Leon looked at Makoto as though he had just kicked a puppy. “How could you? I thought we were friends!” Makoto laid his head down on the table as a slight laugh broke out among the group. Aoi stopped eating to talk to Leon. “Really? Never would’ve thought you were the type to play tabletop games!” She turned to Sakura and let out a soft laugh. “It does sound kinda fun though!”</p><p>Sakura nodded. “I suppose so. If Makoto could get Leon to play, it must be entertaining.” Mondo, on the other hand, scoffed at the others. “Heh, as if I’d ever be caught fuckin dead playing that shitty game!” He turned to Kiyotaka, expecting to be backed up, but was instead surprised to see a look of childlike glee. “Maybe this game will help us cooperate as a class! I’ve been trying to look into team bonding exercises, but I never thought to try a game!”</p><p>Mondo cleared his throat before looking away. “I guess I’ll play…” Sayaka laughed in his direction. “I thought you wouldn’t be caught dead playing that game?” Mondo glared daggers in her direction. “What the fuck did you say? I never said that shit!” Everyone except for Byakuya laughed at Mondo’s response. </p><p>Byakuya was instead glaring at the others, closing his book. “You all can waste your time playing fictional games, but as the heir to the Togami Corporation I can’t afford to spend my time acting like a braindead idiot.” As expected, his remark was ignored by the majority of the table.</p><p>Makoto quickly began handing out character sheets to everyone who expressed interest. The only ones left at the table without sheets were Byakuya and Toko. Toko refused because she didn’t want to take any part in an activity without Byakuya.</p><p>Makoto turned to the rest of the table, clearly thinking. “Hey, when would we have the time to do the campaign?” Chihiro thought momentarily before piping up. “How about Fridays after school?” </p><p>Byakuya seemed shocked at this idea. “Are you braindead? We study together in the library after school on Fridays.” Kyoko looked at him without emotion. “Actually, you and Kiyotaka study on Fridays. You yourself have said that the rest of us get nothing done. I guess you’ll be studying alone, or even better, you’ll get to study with Toko.”</p><p>Byakuya froze before glaring at Makoto. “Give me one.” Makoto looked shocked but handed a sheet to Byakuya, who started looking at the race sheet immediately. “I suppose I’ll be a Sun Elf. They’re the only race that shows any sign of class at all.”</p><p>Toko scrambled over to Makoto for a sheet of her own. “M-maybe I’ll join M-master Byakuya as a Sun Elf... H-hehe…” To which Byakuya slammed his hand on the table. “If you’re to exist within five feet of me while playing this game, I refuse to have you be the same race as my character. You’re better suited to be an Orc. You already look like one, after all.”</p><p>Sakura glared at Byakuya before looking towards Toko, who had fallen silent. “Hey, Toko. You don’t have to listen to him. There are plenty of other races.” Toko, on the other hand, looked towards Byakuya with a smile. “N-no, he’s right! I-i wanna be an Orc!”</p><p>Hifumi raised his voice over all the others, “Well, I’ve decided! I’m clearly best suited to be a half-elf!” You could practically see the gears turning in his head as he imagined his ideal half-elf persona. Maybe they shouldn’t have let him join after all... </p><p>Mukuro, on the other hand, was carefully filling out her sheet, occasionally looking at the pages Makoto brought as reference.</p><p>Yasuhiro was filling out his sheet, too, when he suddenly looked towards Makoto. “Hey, what’s this alignment thing?” Makoto smiled and drew a small chart on the back of a blank character sheet. “It’s basically how your character interacts with the world around them. It’s a three by three grid where the options are Chaotic, Neutral, and Lawful on one side, and the other is Good, Neutral, and Evil.”</p><p>Kiyotaka raised his voice so that he’d be heard over the chatter. “So we can make our character any alignment we want?” Makoto nodded, and Kiyotaka checked a small box that said ‘Lawful Neutral’. Junko, looking over Kiyotaka’s shoulder chuckled as she marked ‘Chaotic Evil’</p><p>Yasuhiro looked over his paper and groaned. “I dunno! Someone pick for me!” Byakuya, who was tired of hearing Yasuhiro’s voice, spoke up. “How about we add a new alignment, just for Yasuhiro? Chaotic Stupid seems to fit him nicely.” Yasuhiro smiled unknowingly before marking it down on his sheet. “Good idea! ...Wait…” </p><p>Celestia laughed jeeringly as she watched Yasuhiro argue with Byakuya. “Maybe this will be amusing after all.”</p><p>After a while, everyone slowly filtered out of the dining room, returning to their respective rooms to work on their character sheets. Makoto on the other hand, headed to the library to continue planning his campaign. He’d finally get to have the DnD group he’s wanted for so long! Hopefully, his campaign goes exactly as planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you for your support on Chapter One! The characters will be playing dnd every other chapter, and as a warning, these chapters will likely be longer than the others. We will be using a real dnd campaign for this AU, but it will be heavily altered to support 16 players instead of the typical 4, so if you’ve played this exact campaign it might be slightly different! Also, we have an official instagram page that goes over all dorm assignments and their dnd characters! I also draw a scene from each chapter as “cover art” for each chapter! Feel free to follow us at @dndronpa :) - Autumn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like years of planning, it was finally time.</p><p>Waiting in the library patiently was Kiyotaka, who had dragged Mondo along with him. “Hey, bro? Why the fuck are we here half an hour early?” Kiyotaka smiled at him, placing a spiral notepad in front of him and neatly arranging his highlighter collection on the table. “I want to be ready! I’ve been studying the mechanics and history of Dungeons and Dragons in preparation for today!”</p><p>A voice rang out from the doorway, “You really spent your entire week studying for a roleplay game? Pathetic.” Byakuya sat down at the large table, Toko meekly following behind him. “I can’t believe I agreed to do this worthless game with you all. This is clearly going to be a massive waste of time.” Toko nodded at Byakuya’s words, clutching at not one, but two character sheets, one of which was neatly folded in half.</p><p>After an uncomfortable 10 minutes of sitting in silence, more of the group started pouring in. Eventually, everyone was there except for Makoto, Leon, Yasuhiro, and Hifumi. Junko was the one who finally broke the silence. “Isn’t Makoto supposed to lead us? Why the hell is he late? I’m soooooooo bored.”</p><p>As soon as she spoke, a tired looking Makoto walked through the door with Leon in tow. Leon was still badgering Makoto with questions about the campaign, and at this point, Makoto was trying to tune him out. “Hey, everyone. Sorry for being late, Leon ‘misplaced’ my campaign guide so that he could ask me more questions.”</p><p>Leon frowned before gently smacking the back of Makoto’s head. “Way to rat me out. I thought we were best buds!” He sighed as he looked back at Makoto. “You’re just lucky you’re hot as fuck, no homo.”</p><p>The entire table went silent at this remark.</p><p>Leon laughed out, “JK! All homo!” And smacked Makoto on the ass before running to his seat. Byakuya immediately stood up and raised his voice, slamming his hand on the table. “Stop that immediately!”</p><p>The group looked towards Byakuya, expecting that response out of Kiyotaka instead. “What? It’s public indecency! This is a library for god’s sake!” He angrily sat back down, even though nobody knew why he was so upset in the first place.</p><p>Makoto finally sat down, sighing at Leon’s antics. He looked at everyone else at the table. “Wait, where’s Hiro and Hifumi?” Kyoko sighed and stood up, leaving the room without a word. A few minutes passed and she dragged Hiro in by his ear. He was clearly caught off guard. “W-wait!! Was that today?? I totally forgot! Please don’t hurt me!!”</p><p>After Hiro was sitting down, carefully massaging his hurt ear, Hifumi proudly walked in, clutching his character sheet proudly. “It is I! Hifumi Yamada!” Nobody was listening to him. </p><p>Celestia reached into a small bag she brought with her and produced multiple dice sets, handing a set to everyone. “I happened to find these while looking through my room, I used all sorts of dice while gambling.” Makoto was in shock that she had so many pretty sets of dice, but at the same time, she was the one most likely to own that many dice. He cleared his throat and pulled out a Dungeon Master screen, blocking his notebook and dice from the eyes of his classmates. “Okay, I’m ready to start when you all are! Let’s hope we have a good campaign!”</p><p>Clearly he didn’t realize who he was playing with.</p><p>Makoto looked at the others, trying his best to be as serious as possible. “In the city of Neverwinter, a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker asked you to bring a wagonload of provisions to the rough-and-tumble settlement of Phandalin, a couple of days’ travel southeast of the city. Gundren was clearly excited and more than a little secretive about his reasons for the trip, saying only that he and his brothers had found “something big,” and that he’d pay you ten gold pieces each for escorting his supplies safely to Barthen’s Provisions, a trading post in Phandalin. He then set out ahead of you on horse, along with a warrior escort named Sildar Hallwinter, claiming he needed to arrive early to “take care of business”. You’ve spent the last few days following the High Road south from Neverwinter, and you’ve just recently veered east along the Triboar Trail. You’ve encountered no trouble so far, but this territory can be dangerous. Bandits and outlaws have been known to lurk among the trail.”</p><p>Makoto turned to his players. “Can you all go down the table and introduce the characters you’ve made? In character is preferred.”</p><p>The first person to speak was Byakuya, who was seated next to Makoto. He sighed, still in disbelief he signed up for this. “I suppose I’ll speak first. My name is Zaos Togami, a High Sun Elf,” Yasuhiro laughed at Togami for saying the word high, which earned him a glare. “As I was saying, I’m a Monk. I’m much more important than all of you combined, so remember that before you even think of harming me.” Makoto looked at him to continue, but Byakuya was done speaking.</p><p>Mondo cleared his throat. “Alright fuckers, my name is Goragrax, and I’m a Dragonborn Barbarian. If you get in my way I’ll bust in your skull!” He looked across the table to Kiyotaka, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile.</p><p>Toko looked around anxiously before speaking up. “U-um! M-my name is Lash and I’m an Orc S-sorcerer! D-don’t try to screw around with me!” This earned a small chuckle from Byakuya, who Makoto quickly kicked in the shin. Byakuya looked furious, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Junko put on a regal voice and spoke clearly, “Hello, peasants! My name is Yumei, and don’t you dare forget it! If you do, I might slit your throats in your sleep and paint the others with your blood! I’m a warlock Yuan-ti Pureblood and my patron will see to it that you’re all put in your place!”</p><p>Hiro popped in suddenly, speaking in a lower voice than usual. “My name is Jake! I’m a bird, bitches!” Everyone stared at him, but he seemed to ignore them. “I’m responsible for healing your asses, so don’t get on my bad side!” Kiyotaka, who was writing down everyone’s character info quickly scribbled down, ‘Bird, Cleric, not a very good one though.’</p><p>Next to speak was Hifumi, who got so into character it was honestly scary. “Hey everyone! I’m Meikas, a gorgeous Half-elf druid, and I’m destined to steal all of your hea-”</p><p>Sakura spoke loud and clear over him, cutting off the end of his sentence. “My name is Onelai. I’m a Goliath Monk, and I’m ready to help you all however I can. Hopefully, I’ll be of service.”</p><p>Sayaka smiled and looked at her sheet. “Well, I’m Peria! I’m a Satyr bard, and hopefully, you all know better than to get on my nerves. I will not hesitate to use vicious mockery on you.” Everyone stared at her in shock. Well, that was out of character. Byakuya turned to Makoto quickly, “Makoto? What is vicious mockery?” Makoto turned to Leon, hoping that he’d start so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Byakuya’s wrath. Byakuya looked at him again. “Tell me, Naegi. What is it?”</p><p>Luckily, Leon got the hint. “Heyyyyy everyone! I’m your resident Fire Genasi, Nether! I’m also a bard and I am DEFINITELY NOT going to play Wonderwall™ every five minutes!” The table let out a collective groan, but it got Byakuya off Makoto’s back. For now, at least.</p><p>Kyoko looked up at the group and spoke formally. “Hello, all. My name is Miara, and I’m a High Moon Elf. I’m a rogue, but I still want what’s good for everyone.” Byakuya turned to Yasuhiro, annoyed that he didn’t laugh at Kyoko saying high. Maybe he was just scared that she’d pull his ear again.</p><p>Mukuro tapped on the table as she spoke, lowering her voice as well, but not as much as Yasuhiro. “My name is Vendri. I’m an Aasimar Ranger. End of conversation.” Makoto tried to get her to say more, but she clearly wasn’t going to say any more. Maybe it was a part of her backstory?</p><p>Chihiro piped up, raising his hand before he started talking. “Hello! My name is Mevi, and I’m a Kalashtar Artificer! I’ll be doing my very best to help everyone!”</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled at Mondo, feeling a bit nervous but calming down when Mondo returned his smile. “Attention, everyone! I am a Firbolg Paladin! I will do my best to unite our group while not breaking any restrictions!” Junko turned to him, clearly confused. “What the hell’s your name? You skipped over that part.” Kiyotaka opened his journal and tapped the page on his character. “Firbolgs do not have names! They either go by Firbolg or a nickname the party gives him! In this case, I think it would be fun for you all to pick a nickname for my character!”</p><p>Junko smirked after snatching his sheet. “Whoa! Your character is so tall! You’re like a tree or some shit!” She thought for a moment before looking at everyone and smiling. “Petition to call Taka’s character ‘Daddy’ for the rest of the campaign! If you agree, raise your hand!”</p><p>To Kiyotaka’s dismay, over half the group raised their hands. He sat there in shock as Junko gave back his sheet. “T-that’s so indecent! Why would you call me something like that!” Mondo looked ready to tackle Junko, but it was actually Chihiro who spoke up. “Um, Taka? Maybe you could be like a father figure to the group. Since you’re a paladin and all.”</p><p>Upon hearing this, Kiyotaka’s face lit up. “Yes! I’ll be a father figure! Then calling me that won’t be as indecent! I’ll accept that nickname!” Mondo still looked pissed, but the attention turned to the next person in the group.</p><p>Celestia cracked her knuckles and spoke in her typical Germanic accent. “My name is Eanise and I will be this group’s Tiefling wizard. It will be my pleasure to work with you all. As long as you do not wish bad will on me, I will keep my attacks aimed at the enemy.”</p><p>Aoi smiled and started to speak but was quickly cut off by a sneeze coming from the other end of the table. Shit.</p><p>In an instant, Genocider Syo looked at the table and laughed. “Aw, you guys started without me? How cruel! I even made my own sheet!” She opened the folded paper that was previously sitting in front of Toko and showed it to the group, revealing a lot of messy chicken scratch that only barely resembled words. “Anyways! My character’s name is Nede and she’s a Drow barbarian who won’t hesitate to slice up all the pretty boys in their sleep!” She cackled maniacally to the table’s dismay. They knew she wasn’t kidding. Soon after introducing her character Genocider sneezed suddenly and a confused Toko took her place. She looked horrified upon seeing that the character sheet had been opened, and just lowered her head. “S-sorry… She really wanted to play…”</p><p>Aoi waited a few seconds so that she wouldn’t be interrupted again before flashing a peace sign at the table. “Hey hey hey! My name is Lagoon and I’m a Water Genasi Fighter! I’m ready to knock some bad guy heads!” Everyone who was playing a character with an evil leaning alignment looked at her and took a mental note of that.</p><p>Makoto smiled and clapped his hands together. “Great! Now, where are you all on the wagon?”</p><p>After some contemplation, they came to a general consensus. Kiyotaka and Sakura’s characters were walking alongside the wagon, while Hiro watched from the skies. Sayaka, Byakuya, and Mukuro were sitting in the front, steering the oxen that were pulling it along. Toko and Mondo were a few yards in front of the wagon, keeping an eye out for any potential threats, while Junko, Kyoko, and Celestia watched from a few yards behind. All of the others were watching over the supplies in the back of the cart.</p><p>Kyoko spoke up, turning to Makoto. “How much are the supplies in the caravan worth? Just out of curiosity. I don’t know if ten gold is enough payment.”</p><p>Makoto smiled and answered. “Oh, the supplies are worth 100gp! You’re all collectively making 160gp so I’d say it’s worth it.”</p><p>The players were allowed to freely rp with each other for a while, getting to know each other, but this peace didn’t last very long. </p><p>Makoto turned to Mondo and Toko. “Hey, can you both roll a perception check for me?”</p><p>They both looked surprised, but rolled the 20 sided dice Celestia gave them.</p><p>Mondo looked at his dice and spoke to Makoto. “I got a 12.” Toko followed quickly after him. “A-and I got an 8.”</p><p>Makoto looked at his book and sighed quietly. “Hiro, can you roll a perception check for me?”</p><p>Yasuhiro rolled his dice and chuckled loudly. “I got an 18! That’s good, right?”</p><p>Makoto nodded happily. “Yeah! That’s actually really good! About a quarter of a mile ahead, Jake spots two dead horses in the road. Do you want to tell the others?”</p><p>Yasuhiro thought for a moment, then smiled brightly. “Nope!”</p><p>The others looked towards him, clearly shocked, while Makoto groaned. “Okay! Sayaka, Byakuya, Mukuro. PLEASE roll for perception.”</p><p>Sayaka looked very disappointed at her roll. “I got a 2.. Sorry.” Mukuro also rolled pretty low, with a whopping 7. Byakuya chuckled. “I happened to roll an 18, and before you ask, I will not be informing the party.”</p><p>Makoto smacked his head on the table gently before looking up. “Taka, Sakura.. Please..”</p><p>Sakura looked down. “Sorry Makoto, I got a 3.” Taka on the other hand was beaming brightly. “Well I got a 16! Does that pass?”</p><p>Makoto smiled. Finally, someone who would do the good thing! “Yes! It does! Will you tell the group?”</p><p>Taka spoke in a loud voice, as if he were trying to grab everyone’s attention. “Excuse me everyone, there are two dead horses in the road ahead! Perhaps we should check it out!”</p><p>Makoto sighed in relief as he continued to narrate. “Thanks to... The Firbolg… Everyone is now aware of the dead horses that lay about 50 feet in front of the wagon, blocking the path. Each has several black-feathered arrows sticking out of it. The woods press close to the trail here, with a steep embankment and dense thickets on either side.”</p><p>Junko cleared her throat. “Uh, Makoto? That’s not his name. His NAME is Daddy. Don’t you want to respect your friend’s character?” Makoto looked uncomfortable with the death glares he was getting from two people at the table, namely Byakuya and Mondo. “Sorry, uh… Thanks then, uh… Daddy.” Junko leaned back in her chair, clearly content.</p><p>Taka smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “No problem! However I can help!”</p><p>“Can we investigate the horses? See if their owners left behind anything.” Kyoko’s voice rang clear across the table. Of course she’d want to investigate, she’s the ultimate detective after all.</p><p>Makoto nodded. “Can you make an investigation roll for me?”</p><p>Kyoko looked at the dice in disbelief. “I.. I got a natural 1? My investigation modifier is a plus 7 but..”</p><p>Makoto couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Sorry, modifiers don’t affect ones and twenties. Your character can’t even find the horses, even though they’re a few feet ahead of you.”</p><p>Kyoko started sulking, putting her head in her hands. “But… My ultimate…”</p><p>Sakura turned to Makoto. “Can I perform the investigation instead? I may not be as good as Kyoko, but I’ll do what I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto nodded. “Yeah, just roll the investigation check.”</p><p>Sakura rolled her dice and smiled. “I got a 16.”</p><p>Makoto looked at his book before continuing to speak. “Upon closer inspection, you find that the horses have been dead for about a day, and the cause of death was definitely the arrows. Their saddlebags have been looted, and on the ground nearby there is an empty leather map case.”</p><p>Sakura nodded and spoke. “Onelai will turn to the others and tell them what she found.”</p><p>Makoto nods, before rolling a few dice behind the screen. “Okay, can everyone roll a perception check for me?.”</p><p>Anxiety flashed through a few faces before everyone made their rolls. The voices rang out as the players announced their rolls. Byakuya rolled a 15+3, Mondo rolled a 4, Junko rolled a natural 1, Toko got a 14, Hiro rolled a 2+4, Hifumi rolled a 16+4, Sakura rolled a 4+1, Sayaka rolled an 18+1, Leon rolled a 9+1, Kyoko rolled a 19+1, Mukuro rolled a 15+3, Chihiro rolled an 11+2, Kiyotaka rolled a 5+1, Celestia rolled a 6-2, and Aoi rolled a 13+1.</p><p>Makoto chuckled lightly before making a grand announcement. “Hey, Kyoko? Hifumi? You’re the only ones who passed. You notice a pack of 14 goblins hiding in the trees, weapons drawn. Roll for initiative.”</p><p>The group went dead silent. Mukuro was the one to finally raise her voice. “How the hell did I not pass? I had an 18! And what about Sayaka? She had a 19!”</p><p>Makoto laughed sheepishly. “Actually, the goblins rolled pretty high. You had to match or beat a 20.”</p><p>Mukuro looked like she wanted to argue about it a bit more, but Sayaka tried to calm her down.</p><p>In the meantime, Hifumi and Kyoko made their initiative rolls, rolling a natural 1 and a 13 respectively. </p><p>Makoto made a roll of his own before turning to Kyoko. “You get to go first. There are four goblins who left the majority of the group to try and approach the wagon. They’re about 25 feet away while the others are 50 feet away.”</p><p>Kyoko looked at her character sheet, thinking carefully. “I’d like to attack with my rapier. I have a proficiency in that weapon, and it does the most damage out of the ones in my inventory.”</p><p>Makoto nodded, before flipping a few pages in his book. “Make an attack roll, you use the d20 for that.”</p><p>Kyoko rolled her dice before announcing her result. “16. Does that hit?”</p><p>Makoto looked up at her. “Yeah, that hits. Roll for damage, it’ll be a d8 plus your proficiency modifier.”</p><p>She looked at her character sheet before rolling again. “I got an 8 plus 2.”</p><p>Makoto looked shocked. “You got the highest possible damage? Wow. Uh, you slice him in half longways. He doesn’t even have a chance to react.”</p><p>She nodded contently before Makoto continued talking. “The other three stop in their tracks, staring at their dead friend and the elf who just killed him in horror. After the initial shock, the other three run at the wagon again, desperate to avenge their friend. The first of the three tries to swing at Onelai. Sakura, what’s your armor class?”</p><p>Sakura looked at her page quickly. “It’s 15.”</p><p>Makoto rolled a dice before exclaiming, “He missed his swing. The next goblin attempts to attack Goragrax. Mondo?”</p><p>Mondo grunted before calling out, “It’s 16. My Armor class.”</p><p>Makoto nodded, rolling yet again. “Okay, this one hits. He does 6 damage.”</p><p>Mondo yelled out suddenly. “Fuck, really? It’s not that much but still.” </p><p>Makoto turned to Kyoko. “The last one charges at you. Armor Class?”</p><p>Kyoko looks down before replying. “14. Not awful, but not good.”</p><p>Makoto rolled another dice and smiled. “And that’s a miss. Hifumi, it’s your turn now. What do you want to do?”</p><p>Hifumi smirked. “I’d like to attack with my Scimitar! I already rolled for attack after watching Miss Kirigiri! I got a 17!”</p><p>Makoto nodded. “That hits, go ahead and roll for damage.”</p><p>Hifumi smiled proudly. “I got a 5+2 since I’m proficient!”</p><p>Makoto looked shocked. “Uh, okay. You stab your scimitar right into the goblins heart, killing him almost immediately. The two remaining goblins look even more terrified than before, the fear finally sinking in.”</p><p>The battle continued when the others were allowed to join, with magic users hurling shards of ice and Mondo’s character going into a rage. Finally, there was just one goblin left from the fourteen.</p><p>Makoto read a bit out of his book before speaking again. “The last goblin realizes there’s no way he could win, so he turns around and tries to run away into the woods.”</p><p>Sayaka spoke up quickly. “Hey! Makoto? How far away is he?”</p><p>Makoto thought for a moment before casually saying, “Oh, about 40 feet or so by now.”</p><p>Sayaka smirked, looking at her sheet. “I want to use vicious mockery.”</p><p>Makoto could feel Byakuya’s gaze on him as he slowly nodded. “Y-yeah. You can do that. Roll for attack.”</p><p>Sayaka rolled a d20 before looking up with glee in her eyes. “Natural 20!”</p><p>Makoto winced internally before nodding. “Yeah, that definitely hits. Roll for damage.”</p><p>Sayaka rolled the triangular dice, then smiled. “I got a 4.”</p><p>Makoto looked down and gulped, knowing what was about to happen. “So uh, what do you say?”</p><p>Sayaka giggled before sitting up straight. “I want to call out to the goblin as he’s fleeing and say ‘I’m sorry, I thought this would be an actual fight! Have you never seen one?’”</p><p>Makoto sighed, bracing himself.  “The goblin hears your words echoing out around him, and they wounded him deeply. He felt genuine pain and limped further out into the forest, and out of sight.”</p><p>Byakuya was sitting in silent shock, which only lasted a few seconds. “Makoto? Are you trying to tell me there was a spell where you can insult someone to death and you DIDN’T TELL ME?” His voice was raised to almost a yell, which earned him a shush from the librarian.</p><p>Makoto laughed awkwardly. “Uh… Whoops?” He quickly tried to regain his composure before trying to end their session for the day. “After the battle, a few of you were wounded and the group decided it was for the best that you continue to Phandalin. After you arrive, you all head to Barthen’s Provisions to drop off the wagon, but shortly after walking in, Elmar Barthen informs you that Gundren Rockseeker never arrived last night.”</p><p>After saying that, Makoto shut his book and put down the screen. ‘Well, I think we should leave off there for tonight. You all did great for your first time!”</p><p>Byakuya gave Makoto a glare as cold as ice. “I can’t help but feel like I would’ve done better if I had that spell.”</p><p>Makoto sighed out of exasperation. “I’m sorry! It’s a bard spell and I didn’t think you’d want to be a bard!”</p><p>Byakuya huffed before standing up. “It’s getting late. I think it’s about time we all go back to our rooms.” Like usual, Byakuya practically dragged Mondo out with him. Mondo gave Kiyotaka an apologetic look before following Byakuya out of the library.</p><p>“For not wantin’ to play last week, you sure did have a lot of fun today, huh?” Mondo asked. “Though, Makoto is a pretty good leader with this kinda stuff, so I guess we all had our fair share of fun.” Mondo kept talking, although the only reply he was getting from Byakuya was a silent glare as the two walked back to their dorm room.</p><p>Thankfully the walk was short, and Byakuya didn’t have to listen to Mondo talk for more than ten minutes. Byakuya went to put his key in the door, but paused for a second. “Yeah, Naegi isn’t the <i>worst</i> leader,” He says, and Mondo shrugs. </p><p>“Probably the best compliment he’s ever gonna get from someone like you,” Mondo says. “Now hurry up and open the damn door, I’m tired.”</p><p>Byakuya rolls his eyes, he would usually come up with a witty remark or insult, but admittedly, he was pretty worn out too. Not that he’d tell Mondo that.</p><p>Getting ready for bed didn’t take as long as it normally did, Byakuya choosing to skip his skincare routine for tonight, sheerly due to his mental exhaustion of having to deal with all 15 of his classmates at once today.</p><p>“What,” Mondo says from his bed. “No face masks today? Your skin already perfect or whatever the fuck?”</p><p>Byakuya sighed, choosing not to respond to Mondo, and instead trying to go to sleep.</p><p>“Who are you even trying to impress? Is there some chick we don’t know about that’s got you all heart-eyed?” He pesters, causing Byakuya to turn around in his bed to face the wall.</p><p>“It’s something like that. Now, go to sleep. Your voice is already giving me a headache.” Byakuya spits out, the exhaustion creeping through his voice.</p><p>“Oh shit, really?” Mondo asks, already trying to make a mental list of who Byakuya would possibly be interested in. Definitely not Toko, Sakura doesn’t seem his type, everyone knows that Sayaka is a lesbian, and well Kyoko is just...Kyoko. Really, none of the girls in their class seem to be Byakuya’s type. Maybe it’s a girl from a different class?</p><p>Mondo shoots straight out of bed. “Byakuya!” He yells.</p><p>Byakuya slowly turns in bed to face the excited Mondo. “You better choose your next words carefully because I was almost asleep before you decided to shout like you were getting murdered.”</p><p>“You like Naegi, right?” He asks, a huge grin on his face from figuring out the mystery. Byakuya’s eyes went wide as he sat up quickly, his blanket falling to the floor. </p><p>“I don’t know who told you what but that is my private business and I do not need people like you snooping around in it.” Byakuya replies, gritting his teeth through a mixture of embarrassment and anger.</p><p>“Dude, I didn't know you liked ‘em younger. What would Makoto say about you wanting to screw his sister?” Mondo asked incredulously. “I’m not tryin’ to judge though. You do you, man.”</p><p>Byakuya’s whole body relaxed, no longer taut like a bowstring as he laid back down into bed. “Whatever, I’m going back to sleep. Don’t bother me with this nonsense again.” He says, and Mondo nods, getting back into bed himself.</p><p>“I support you all the way on this, dude.” He exclaims as quietly as he can, trying to go back to sleep himself. A quiet thud echoes in the room and Mondo turns himself in bed to see where Byakuya threw a slipper at him, and missed.</p><p>“You missed, bud.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I just wanted to say that all of these rolls did actually happen! I have my own sets of dice that I was rolling for every check, so none of the numbers were fudged on purpose. It led to some pretty funny situations in the end, so we'll likely continue to do this! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing it! -Autumn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>party shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight bit of an NSFW warning for this chapter! nothing super bad, just mentions of sex :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi sat on her bed, huffing out of boredom as textbooks surrounded her. With Friday's being taken over by DnD, They've all been forced to study in their own dorms. Aoi was incredibly bored of it already. </p><p>Celeste wasn't any better, the sound of her shuffling, and re-shuffling, and re-shuffling her cards echoing in Aoi's ears as she tried to focus on the math equation in her book.</p><p>"I can't take this!" Aoi shouts suddenly. "It's so boring to study alone," She says, pouting. "I miss playing around with everyone."</p><p>Celeste puts her cards on the end of her bed, turning to face Aoi. "But we still hang out with our friends, do we not? It's just for a game, rather than schoolwork," She says, and Aoi huffs again.</p><p>"We should be able to do <i>both</i>." Aoi suggests, crossing her arms across her chest with a sulky look on her face.</p><p>"Well then, why don't you come up with a solution? In the meantime, please keep your frustrated outbursts to a minimum," Celeste grabs her cards again, the sound of shuffling filling the room again. </p><p>Aoi sat back against her headboard, the loud thump she makes obviously irritating Celeste, but both of them remain quiet.</p><p>Within no time at all, Aoi had popped back up, only one word coming out of her mouth. "Party!" She shouts. "We should host a party for everyone to get together and play around!" </p><p>Celeste doesn't say anything, but Aoi continues speaking nonetheless. "Taka and I could ask the headmaster, since he never says no to us, and we could host it in the Gym! Kind of like a lock-in!" </p><p>The sound of shuffling quiets down, and Celeste looks over to Aoi. "That's not a horrible idea," She says. "I didn't know you could actually be useful, Hina."</p><p>Hina smiled, deciding to ignore the underlying insult. “I’m gonna go get Taka! Wait here!”</p><p>Celeste, who had no intention of getting up anyways, laid back in her bed while Aoi ran out the door and down the hall.</p><p>When Aoi reached Kiyotaka’s dorm, she knocked carefully. “Hey Taka!” she exclaimed excitedly, “I had an idea!” After a few seconds, Taka opened the door, beaming at her. “Ah, Hina! Would you like to come in and discuss it? We were just hanging out.”</p><p> </p><p>Aoi walked inside to see Chihiro and Mondo sitting at the base of the beds, discussing something she didn’t quite understand. “Hey, Mondo! I’m not surprised to find you in here, you’re in here more than your own dorm!”</p><p>Mondo huffed and leaned back. “Yeah, well Byakuya kicked me out, so I’m stuck here until he wants to pull his head outta his ass.” Aoi giggled before sitting on the floor next to them. “Anyways, Celeste and I were talking earlier and we think it might be fun to host a lock-in for our class! We could have it in the gym, and we could play party games together! It’s been so long since we played as a class! C’mon, please, Taka?”</p><p>Kiyotaka thought momentarily before smiling brightly. “Yes, that’s a great idea, Hina! We could always use opportunities to bond with our classmates, and this seems like a perfectly reasonable request! We just need to make sure it doesn’t get out of control.”</p><p>Chihiro smiled before pulling a few board games out from under his bed. “Could we use these? I know not everyone likes them, but I think it could be fun!” </p><p>Aoi nodded, smiling. “Definitely! We could get a few tables and play board games and some other party games! We could also have a little contest to see who falls asleep first!”</p><p>Taka grabbed Aoi’s wrist gently before looking back at Mondo and Chihiro. “We’ll be back! We have a party to plan!” He beamed down at the others before pulling Aoi out of the room, who was giggling behind him.</p><p>After about an hour, Mondo was about to go looking for Kiyotaka when he suddenly appeared in the doorway. “Good news, everyone! The Headmaster said yes! Mondo, can you help me move some tables to the gym? And Chihiro, can you tell everyone that we’ll be hosting a party?”</p><p>Everyone stood up to do their respective jobs, and time seemed to fly as they prepared for the night. At one point, Sakura joined them, helping to set up a small area on the stage for students who didn’t want to stay up all night.</p><p>At around 8 pm the other students from their class began arriving, as well as a few unfamiliar faces. “Hey, Leon? Who’s this?” Kiyotaka asked curiously. Leon was walking alongside a rather interesting-looking girl, who was bouncing on her heels. She laughed loudly before flashing a peace sign at Kiyotaka. “Ibuki Mioda! I- Buki- Mio- Da! That’s me!”</p><p>Kiyotaka was taken aback by this sudden introduction. He recognized the name from school files he had sorted through a few weeks prior. “Apologies, Miss Mioda, I thought this was going to be an event for just our class.”</p><p>Leon pouted slightly. “C’mon dude, the more the merrier! Besides, Makoto brought his sister! She’s over there with Toko!”</p><p>Kiyotaka glanced over his shoulder to see that Komaru Naegi was indeed chatting with Toko. They seemed happy, but still! He promised the Headmaster it would only be his class! He started to turn back around to tell Leon that Ibuki couldn’t be there, but when he finished turning, Leon and Ibuki were nowhere to be seen. Dang!</p><p>Luckily, the majority of people there were from their class. After everyone had arrived, Kiyotaka stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat. “Attention, everyone! Thank you all for attending this class party! Let us all do our best to uphold school rules and regulations while still having fun!” This earned a small murmur of agreement from the students. After he finished, Aoi jumped up on stage after him and raised her arms. “Let’s have some fun, everyone! Party time!” Those words earned a larger round of applause as Leon and Ibuki started playing some music over the speakers.</p><p>After leaving Ibuki to the music, Leon went over to Makoto and chuckled. “Ibuki and I are thinking of starting a band! How cool would that be? The Ultimate Musician and Me!” Makoto smiled at him brightly. “That would be great! You’re really good at Bass so you could probably do that!”</p><p>“Thanks, dude,” Leon said, grinning ear-to-ear. “Hey, when’s this party gonna get started for real? Let’s play some fuckin’ games.” He shouted the last part in an attempt to gather the rest of the class to the center of the Gym.</p><p>Surprisingly, everyone actually came over to Leon. “Oh,” He said. “Wasn’t expecting that.” Makoto snorts at Leon’s reaction, but sits down anyway, the rest of the class following his lead.</p><p>“So, what are we playing?” Leon asks. Byakuya rolls his eyes and huffs. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you have figured that out before calling the rest of us over here?” He snarls, his arms crossed as he sat on a nearby chair.<br/>
“Y-yeah! S-some of us had other m-more important things to do…” Toko muttered from the other side of the group, Komaru braiding her hair behind her. Mondo made a sympathetic noise, patting Byakuya’s knee from beside him.</p><p>“Sorry, dude,” He said. “Looks like you got beat.” Byakuya shoved Mondo’s hand away, not bothering to correct him.</p><p>Aoi suddenly chimed in, changing the subject. “What about Two Lies One Truth? But instead of answering for ourselves, we could answer for our roommate!”She gained a few confused glances from the class with her outburst.</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Mondo speaks up, having gone to sit next to Ishimaru after Byakuya pushed him away. The rest of the class doesn’t say anything, but they’re just as puzzled as Mondo.</p><p>Aoi hums. “Well, take this for example. Celeste speaks German when she’s mad, she dyes her hair black, and she watches murder documentaries. Which one’s the truth?” She asks, Celeste turning to look at her bitterly. </p><p>“That was my personal information, Hina. You had no right to tell the class about that,” She claims, and Aoi only laughs.</p><p>“But that’s the fun of it! How do they know which one is <i>actually</i> your personal information?” Aoi says, pointing to Celeste for emphasis. “So, come on guys, take a guess!”</p><p>The class looks mortified. “W-wait, you’re actually telling the t-truth about one of those?” Toko asks, her eyes widening as she looked over to Celeste. Celeste huffed, avoiding eye contact with Toko.</p><p>“I put my vote on the German thing,” Leon says. “Seems like the only reasonable one, honestly.” Aoi narrows her eyes.</p><p>“Are you suurrreee about that?” She asks teasingly. Leon narrows his eyes back at her.</p><p>“Yes..?” He answers, less sure of himself this time. Makoto slaps him on the shoulder. </p><p>“It’s obviously the murder documentary one. Look at her, for Christ’s sake.” Makoto says, gesturing to Celeste’s….well….everything. Aoi clicked her tongue.</p><p>“I dunno…” She said, grinning widely. “Could be anything.”</p><p>“Well,” Hifumi said. “Personally, I don’t think it could possibly be the last option. The carpets <i>definitely</i> match the drapes here..” Hifumi snickers to himself, pushing up his glasses. Kiyotaka slams his hands down onto the gym floor.</p><p>“Hifumi! That kind of language towards your fellow classmate is degrading and embarrassing! Apologize immediately!” He shouted, his face growing red with either embarrassment or anger. Mondo tried to give him a comforting pat on the back.</p><p>“That’s just...how he is, bro. It’s better to ignore him, like I do,” Mondo said, attempting to calm Kiyotaka down. It somehow worked, if only a bit, and Kiyotaka backed down from shouting at Hifumi.</p><p>Celeste, on the other hand, was far from backing away. “You swine, if you keep running your mouth I'll bash your head in!” At these words, Hifumi whimpered and scooted back slightly.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Aoi smiled. “C’mon guys! Did you really give up already?” These words caused a short uproar from a few students, who were arguing over which one was the real answer.</p><p>“It has to be the German thing, chick’s obsessed with royalty, she’d obviously learn the language.” Mondo scoffed, rolling his eyes. Chihiro, on the other hand, put a finger to his cheek as he thought. “Well, maybe it is the Murder Documentaries. Celeste did just mention wanting to kill Hifumi.” His statement brought about a mutual murmur from the group, who turned to Celeste for the answer.</p><p>Aoi smirked and pointed at Celeste. “Well? Tell them what it is!” Celeste scoffed and looked away, crossing her arms. “I speak French, not German you idiots! And I have better things to do with my time than watch those films.”</p><p>The group stared in shock, some of them with their mouths dropped. “W-wait, does that m-mean..?” Toko stuttered out. Celestia groaned, looking at the others. “You’d do the same if you had hair like mine! It was an atrocious shade of brown, it didn’t fit my style at all!”</p><p>Aoi broke out laughing. “You should see all the hair dye boxes we have in the bathroom! She redyes her hair all the time!”</p><p>After the group calmed down a bit, Chihiro raised his hand excitedly. “Can I go next?” Taka looked mortified. Chihiro wouldn’t say anything embarrassing, right?</p><p>Chihiro sat up a little taller and tapped on his fingers as he talked. “First, Taka only listens to heavy metal which gets reallllyyy annoying late at night. Second, Taka sings in the shower. He’s not bad, it's just really loud. Third is that I found Taka’s stash of porn mags under his bed while cleaning one day!”</p><p>Taka turned to Chihiro in complete shock. “How could you tell them about that?!” Mondo on the other hand was sitting in silence. “You read porn??” </p><p>The group erupted in loud voices while Kiyotaka tried to hide his face in his hands. Hifumi’s voice taunted him. “Mr. Ishimaru, weren’t you the one getting upset at me just a few minutes ago? Ah, sweet justice!” Kiyotaka blushed heavily as he yelled out, “I don’t do those inappropriate things!”</p><p>Mondo patted him on the shoulder carefully. “It’s okay, bro. I support you.”</p><p>Within another minute the group had come to a mutual consensus. They turned to Taka, who refused to look up.</p><p>Chihiro giggled. “C’mon guys, you really think Taka would do that? Mister ‘I respect women’? Nope! He’s a shower singer. I have proof!” Chihiro pulled out his phone and opened up a voice recording app. Within seconds, he had hit a button with the label “Taka”. The sounds of running water mixed with a smooth voice, singing a song that some would recognize as ‘Sunkissed’.</p><p>Kiyotaka looked extremely embarrassed as he attempted to grab the phone from Chihiro’s hands. Chihiro on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself as he sang along with Kiyotaka’s voice. “Cuz’ you’re so lovely, you’re so lovely, I can’t help but fall for you, love, when you love me, it’s so lovely loving you.”</p><p>Kiyotaka finally managed to grab the phone and turn it off, his face bright red. “T-that’s an invasion of privacy! Why did you record me?” Chihiro smiled brightly. “For blackmail, obviously.”</p><p>After the laughter from the group quieted down, Mondo spoke up. “Alright, I’ll go next.” He winked at Byakuya, who froze in place. He. Wouldn’t. Dare.</p><p>“Well, First off, Byakuya wears dress shoes to bed. I don’t know how the fuck that shit’s comfortable, but you do you man. Second, Byakuya is lying to all of you about having bad eyesight. He just wears glasses because he thinks they look cool. Spoiler alert, they don’t. Lastly…” He paused for dramatic effect. “Mr. Rich Bitch has a crush on someone in this room.”</p><p>Byakuya immediately stood up and walked over to Mondo. “Is this some kind of game to you?!” Mondo chuckled. “I mean, yeah. We’re literally playing a game.”</p><p>Obviously, this got everyone’s interest. “Whoaaaa Byakuya has a crush? Better not be on me, no homo man.” Yasuhiro chuckled softly. Byakuya turned to him with hatred in his eyes. “I’d sooner die than fall for someone as idiotic as you.”</p><p>Junko punched Yasuhiro in the arm. “Besides, he’s obviously straight! Can’t imagine him fuckin a dude!” Byakuya turned around harshly and sat back down, still glaring at Mondo.</p><p>After a bit more discussion, Mondo cleared his throat. “Well, sorry everyone. Byakuya wears those ugly ass shoes to bed.” Byakuya looked up suddenly, shocked that Mondo would lie so openly to everyone. Mondo flashed a small thumbs up to Byakuya, who rolled his eyes in return.</p><p>Hifumi flashed a grin. “Ooh, my turn! Mr. Hagakure, this’ll be fun!” Yasuhiro groaned. He knew Hifumi didn’t have any real dirt on him anyways. “Mr. Hagakure has a bad habit of moaning in his sleep! One can only imagine what he’s dreaming about..” Hifumi chuckled softly, adjusting his glasses. “He also had a girl over once while I was writing! He said that I wasn’t allowed to watch, which was very rude! Oh, and he broke his crystal ball a long time ago and he’s just been using a big rubber one and hoping nobody would notice.”</p><p>DAMN. Maybe he did know something after all!</p><p>Mukuro chuckled to herself. “Yeah, the second one is obviously a lie. I pity any girl who falls for that pothead.”</p><p>Yasuhiro quickly got defensive. “Hey! Girls love me! I’m a chick magnet!” Every girl in the room looked away quickly. Rest in Peace, bud.</p><p>Finally, the group was torn between the first and third option. Yasuhiro was definitely the kinda guy who would have those kinda dreams, and he’s also dumb enough to try and pass off rubber as crystal. Hifumi chuckled. “Alas, Mr. Hagakure cannot get a single girl! His ball is rubber, he got it at the dollar store.”</p><p>The class roared in laughter as this continued for many rounds full of embarrassment for some and comedy for others. Finally, Leon spoke up. “Alright guys, my turn! I’ve been thinking up some good ones!”</p><p>Makoto chuckled nervously. “C’mon man, you really don’t have to…” Leon slapped Makoto on the back with a smile. “Hell yeah I do! It’s for class bonding!”</p><p>Everyone stopped talking to pay attention to Leon, even Byakuya showed more interest in this round than the others.</p><p>Leon smirked and began his part of the game. “Well, first off, Makoto has had sex in the room while I was in there. He didn’t even kick me out. He moans like a girl. Second, when he came back to the room one night, he was SUPER drunk. Pissed in the sink and passed out in the bathroom. Shit’s crazy man. Oh, oh, and he has a shrine set up for Kyoko! It’s kinda creepy man, she’s our classmate!” </p><p>Makoto went pale as a sheet while the rest of the class yet again went into a heated debate. Kyoko turned to him, slightly embarrassed. “Makoto? I’m very sorry, but I’m a lesbian.” Makoto looked down at the ground. Why would Leon tell them about <i>THAT</i>? I mean, he wasn’t embarrassed by it, he just wasn’t expecting everyone else to find out.</p><p>This one was the most chaotic, with everyone arguing for a different point. Eventually, Leon stood up smirking. “Alright, good game everyone! What’s next?”</p><p>The class sat in silence, which only lasted a few seconds, before screaming at Leon to tell them the answer.</p><p>Leon sat back down, smiling. “Alright, alright. Kyoko, Makoto doesn’t have a shrine to you, don’t worry. Also, as far as I know, he’s never pissed in the sink. If he has, I don’t want to know about it.”</p><p>That was all he had to say on the matter.</p><p>Hifumi was the first to break the silence. “Mr. Naegi? You’ve had sex??” The class was stunned. Makoto was the LAST person they expected for that. Even Byakuya was in complete silence. </p><p>Kiyotaka spoke up, his voice much louder than it needed to be. “Makoto, is this true? And in the dorms, no less! That has to be against school regulations!”</p><p>Mondo chuckled, nodding at Makoto. “Hell yeah, man! Probs should’ve kicked out Leon though. That was definitely a weird move.”</p><p>Makoto sighed. “Okay, yes, it’s true. Are you done?”</p><p>Aoi, who was sensing that things were about to go crazy again, hopped up and clapped her hands together. “How about we play a different game! Never have I ever sounds fun!” Hesitantly, the class agreed, though there were many questions left unanswered.</p><p>Aoi thought for a second before having everyone hold up 10 fingers. “Okay, if you HAVE done what I say, put your finger down! The last person wins! Alright! Never have I ever owned a pet!”</p><p>A few fingers in the group went down, including Celestia, Byakuya, Toko, Leon, and Mondo. Byakuya confessed to owning a rabbit when he was younger, while Leon and Mondo mentioned that they had dogs.</p><p>Leon was next in the circle, as he was sitting next to Aoi. “Never have I ever cut my own hair.”</p><p>A few more fingers went down, this time it being Toko, Mukuro, and Makoto.</p><p>The game went on for a few more rounds, including one where Kiyotaka got upset at finding out everyone but him had cheated on their exams.</p><p>Finally it got to Yasuhiro, who smirked. “Never have I ever had sex with my friend.” The entire class looked around, waiting for someone to put down their fingers. They were about to move on when Yasuhiro called out. “C’mon, don’t be a liar! I know!” Hesitantly, two people in the group put their fingers down.</p><p>Everyone lost their shit.</p><p>“W-wait? Did you two have sex with each o-other or is that just a c-coincidence?” Toko questioned.</p><p>Leon chuckled. “I dunno, did we? Anyways, these questions are getting too personal, let’s play something else!” Celestia nodded. “Indeed, how about truth or dare? Leon. Truth or Dare?”</p><p>Leon smirked, clearly not thinking. “Truth!”</p><p>Celestia grinned evilly, pointing at him. “Did you have sex with Makoto?”</p><p>Leon froze. FUCK. “Uh,, well,, uh. Next?” Byakuya was surprisingly the next one to speak up. “No, that’s not the rules of the game. Did you or did you not have sex with Makoto?”</p><p>He chuckled nervously and shrugged. “Uh, maybe..?”</p><p>Junko clicked her tongue. “Are you lying, Kuwata? You know, that’s a really cruel joke to play on your classmates.” Makoto shook his head quickly. “N-no! He’s uh, not lying. We’ve had sex once or twice… or more…”</p><p>Leon stared at him. “Once or twice? Wow, you have a worse memory than I thought. Was I really that forgettable?”</p><p>Kiyotaka stood up. “That’s enough! I don’t want to hear any more about this! This is not acceptable language for a school setting!”</p><p>Everyone hesitantly listened to Kiyotaka as they continued playing. Once they started, it was easy to forget about what they’d just learned. Maybe they just didn’t want to remember.</p><p>Mukuro did a headstand, Hifumi had to not talk for 15 minutes, Sakura ended up telling Aoi that she wanted to be more than friends, which Aoi happily agreed with. Finally, it got to Leon, who wanted revenge. “Hey, Hiro? Truth or dare, big guy.”</p><p>Yasuhiro puffed out his chest and smiled widely. “Dare! You don’t scare me, Leon!” Leon thought for a second. “Since you’re so good with relationships, why not set up a dating app profile. You’re like 20 something and you’ve never been in a relationship. Now you can worry about yourself first.”</p><p>Yasuhiro looked hurt as he pulled out his phone. “Dang, you didn’t have to be so hurtful! I’ll do it, but only if Junko helps.” Upon hearing this, Junko took his phone and started creating his account. “Preference?” She said, looking at him.</p><p>He thought for a moment before shrugging. “Both? I dunno.” A few minutes later his profile was all set up.</p><p>The group continued playing truth or dare, which was occasionally interrupted by Yasuhiro’s phone going off. He ended up declining most of them, but one caught his interest while Byakuya was dared to be nice to everyone for the rest of the game. He turned to Junko, showing her his phone. “Hey, he’s kinda cute, right? Should I message him?” </p><p>Junko looked over it, eyes wide. “Hey, isn’t that…” She looked up at the class and back at the phone. “Go for it! He’s around your age and I doubt anyone here knows him!” She chuckled, knowing exactly what she did.</p><p>The game went on for another half hour before Aoi pulled something out of her bag. “Hey, I had an idea! What if we played spin the bottle? It could be fun!” </p><p>Byakuya snarled and stood. “Well, if you insist, that’s where I draw the line. I’d rather do anything else.” After speaking, he walked over to the tables where he sorted through the board games. Celeste and Kyoko gave each other a look before excusing themselves to go join him. </p><p>The group still had thirteen people, which still seemed enough to play, so Aoi set the bottle up in the middle of the group. After explaining the rules, she spun the bottle and sat back, waiting for it to stop. She was lucky, as it landed on her now-girlfriend Sakura. She gave Sakura a soft kiss before moving back to her spot.</p><p>Sakura went next, the bottle landing on Toko. She gave the writer a gentle forehead kiss before moving back. She’s a taken woman, and she respected Toko and Aoi enough to find a loophole.</p><p>Toko spun the bottle hesitantly before it slowed to a stop on Kiyotaka. “D-don’t get any p-pervy thoughts…” Kiyotaka was sweating. Should he have not played this game? He just wanted to bond with his classmates, but not in this way! He hesitantly moved forward and he kissed Toko in the middle.</p><p>Well. That was weird.</p><p>Toko pulled back suddenly. “W-what? You didn’t l-like it? Do you t-think I’m disgusting?” Komaru hugged her from behind and reassured her that she wasn’t gross, which earned a small yelp from Toko. </p><p>Mondo, on the other hand, felt odd watching. He should’ve been proud of Taka, right? Whatever, wasn’t like that was his first kiss, right? Unless it was. “Hey, bro, congrats! You looked scared though, was that your first?” Kiyotaka carefully nodded. <i>Shit.</i></p><p>Kiyotaka hesitantly spun the bottle. He didn’t necessarily want to kiss any of his classmates, but he didn’t want to seem like a stick in the mud. The bottle seemed to spin forever before finally landing on… Mondo.</p><p>He looked up at Mondo in shock. Oh god. Yasuhiro sighed. “Nah, we should let the poor guy respin. He looked scared enough after kissing Toko.”</p><p>Kiyotaka fought down a blush as he cleared his throat. “N-no! We should follow the rules! Yes! The rules didn’t say anything about a respin!”</p><p>Mondo put his hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “Dude, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Kiyotaka, although embarrassed, leaned over and kissed Mondo. It lasted longer than his kiss with Toko, and this one felt different. It felt... right.</p><p>After a few seconds, he pulled away, blushing heavily. “I’m sorry! I know I’m probably not very good!” Mondo, however, was frozen in place. His mind was rushing. Whoa whoa whoa, this was Kiyotaka! His bro! The bratty hall monitor! And a dude at that! What would Daiya think about Mondo feeling this way?</p><p>Yasuhiro smacked Mondo in the back of the head. “Hey dude? It’s your turn. You zoned the hell out. You okay?”</p><p>Mondo nodded and spun the bottle, still reeling from his kiss with Kiyotaka. It slowed to a halt in front of Leon, much to Mondo’s disappointment. “For fucks sake, let’s just get it over with.”</p><p>The two leaned in and kissed, but it only lasted a second before they both pulled away. “Yep. Hated that.” Mondo said, wiping off his lips. Leon nodded in agreement. “Let’s never do that again.”</p><p>Leon took the bottle and spun it as fast as he could. He’d be fine with anyone, really. Just not Mondo. Not again. He liked girls and dudes but Mondo wasn’t his type. Besides, he seemed to enjoy Kiyotaka’s kiss more anyways. After what felt like forever it finally slowed to a stop in front of Makoto.</p><p>“Oh,” Leon sat back, a bit shocked, but not a single bit disappointed. “Okay, sweet. Bring me those lips, Naegi.” Makoto rolled his eyes at Leon’s dumb phrasing, but leans in to kiss him anyway.</p><p>The two of them were no stranger to one another, quickly becoming used to the feeling of each other's lips once again. Leon slid one of his hands into Makoto’s hair, gripping it firmly. His other hand came up to Makoto’s chin, thumbing at Makoto’s bottom lip until Makoto gets the hint and opens his mouth.</p><p>Leon wastes no time in backing up for a bit of air and going back in, his tongue immediately going into Makoto’s mouth with no hesitation. As if on cue, like they’d done this a million times (they have), Makoto moans surprisingly loudly into the kiss, pressing himself further into Leon before a pair of hands behind him pulls him away completely. </p><p>“That was completely inappropriate! What were you two thinking?” Shouted Kiyotaka, who still had not let go of Makoto. Leon chuckled. “Sorry we took the spotlight. You can have a redo on your kiss if you want.”</p><p>Taka blushed and dropped Makoto on the ground. “I-i do not! You shouldn’t be behaving that way in front of your classmates!”</p><p>Byakuya, who had heard the noises, looked back in disgust. “Why he’d be okay kissing someone as trashy as you, I’ll never know.” The words were muttered under his breath, but Celeste heard, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had known Mondo was lying, after all. Liars tend to know lies better than anyone. Byakuya shook her hand off, glaring at her. He didn’t need anyone else’s help. He was handling this fine on his own, thank you very much. He turned his head back to his game out of annoyance.</p><p>Makoto spun the bottle next, praying it wouldn’t land on Leon again. He didn’t need that kind of distraction. Everyone went silent when they saw who it landed on.</p><p>“Should I respin? He’s not even playing.” Makoto was about to respin when Aoi took the bottle in her hands. “If Taka had to kiss Mondo, you can do this!”</p><p>Some group members began quietly chanting as Makoto stood up and walked across the Gym. He carefully tapped on Byakuya’s shoulder. “Hey, Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya sighed and turned around. “What is it, Naegi?”</p><p>Before Byakuya had time to respond, Makoto leaned down and kissed him. They remained like that for a few seconds before Makoto pulled away and ran to the other end of the Gym. Byakuya stood up, clearly flustered. “H-hey! What was that for?”</p><p>The other students in the circle roared with cheers as Byakuya chased Makoto around the Gym.</p><p>Mondo couldn’t help but sigh. “Poor dude, Komaru definitely won’t want you now that you’ve kissed her brother…”</p><p>After the chaos calmed down, the game continued for a few more rounds.</p><p>Chihiro took over for Byakuya and spun Leon. Everyone was anticipating for Leon to kiss Chihiro like he did Makoto, but it was much more gentle than anyone expected.</p><p>They didn’t want Leon to go again, so they let Junko take over for him. Junko spun the bottle and it landed on Hifumi. Another running session started, this time with Hifumi chasing after Junko as she ran away. Finally she called off the game. There was absolutely no way she was kissing Hifumi. After she finally lost him, she walked back over to Yasuhiro.</p><p>“Hey, any news from your prince charming?” She chuckled. He beamed back at her and showed his phone. “Actually, yeah! He wants to go on a date tomorrow night!” Junko smiled with fake friendliness as she patted his back. “Good for you, Hiro! Be safe!” </p><p>Before walking away, she turned to him one more time. “Just making sure, what did you say his name was again?” Yasuhiro chuckled and scratched his head. “Is your memory getting worse? It’s Daiya. Daiya Oowada.” Junko chuckled quietly to herself. “Mmmhmm.. Yep! Have fun!”</p><p>After a while, everyone started to get tired. The night was fun, but they definitely would rather sleep in a bed than on the floor. Slowly, everyone apologized to Aoi and left for their own rooms. After a while, the last ones were Aoi, Sakura, Mondo, and Kiyotaka, who had been trying to convince Makoto to swap rooms with him for the night. He didn’t want anything inappropriate to happen after all! Makoto said no, but it was worth a try. </p><p>Those four spent about an hour cleaning up the gym until they were finally content with how it looked. Aoi and Sakura walked back together which just left Kiyotaka and Mondo. The two looked at each other awkwardly before Kiyotaka broke the silence. “Well, I feel like we definitely bonded as a class… Even if it was in a questionable way…” Mondo chuckled at that and started to lead Kiyotaka out of the room.</p><p>When they reached Kiyotaka’s dorm, Mondo gave him a quick hug. “Hey, uh… Sleep well, bro.” He looked away before walking back towards his dorm.</p><p>Kiyotaka walked inside his dorm and laid on his bed, sighing. Well, that was a long day. Chihiro was already fast asleep as Taka started taking off his uniform.</p><p>Suddenly, a quiet knock echoed through the room. Taka, not wanting to wake Chihiro, stood up to open the door. There stood Mondo, looking very apologetic. “Hey, bro, I know I said goodnight but Byakuya’s mad at me and won’t let me in… Can I crash in here with you tonight?” Kiyotaka nodded and opened his door. “Yeah, sure. Just be quiet, Chihiro is asleep.” </p><p>Kiyotaka moved to the bathroom to finish getting ready, and walked out a few minutes later to Mondo lying on the floor. He sighed quietly. “No, absolutely not. You’re gonna hurt your back.” Mondo looked up at him and sighed. “Well where do I sleep then? There’s only two beds in here.”</p><p>Kiyotaka thought for a second before laying down in bed and patting the spot next to him. “It won’t be perfect, but it’s better than the floor.”</p><p>Mondo blushed before taking off his jacket and placing it over the bed frame. “You sure this is okay? It’s not a very big bed…” Kiyotaka looked up at him. “What’s wrong with it? We’re bros, and it’s better than you sleeping on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mondo eventually laid down next to Kiyotaka, having to hold onto him to stay on the bed. “Yeah, bros…”</p><p>Kiyotaka could feel Mondo's breath on his neck as he closed his eyes. Mondo was humming a soft tune that sounded familiar for some reason. Despite being so close to another guy, it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, he felt safer now than he ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>second dnd session! more goblins + zaos shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka sat at the library table, his hands fidgeting as he tried to forget that he was wearing <i>Mondo’s</i> jacket. Mondo had left his jacket in Kiyotaka and Chihiro’s shared room when the two of them spent the night together, and Kiyotaka decided to return it at their DnD session. </p>
<p>Kiyotaka is usually the first to arrive anywhere in his class, so he was used to waiting on others, but sitting there, wearing his classmate—and friend—’s jacket, made him feel anxious, for some reason. </p>
<p>The man in question soon walked into the library himself, surprisingly the first to arrive after Kiyotaka. “Oh,” He says, pointing to his jacket around Kiyotaka’s shoulders. “Was wonderin’ where that went.” Mondo looked away, one hand still pointing to his jacket as his other hand lightly swung at his side. </p>
<p>“Well, yes. You left it in my room last night after… You stayed over.” Kiyotaka removed the jacket gently as if he were scared to rip it. The two of them avoided eye contact as Kiyotaka held the jacket out to Mondo.</p>
<p>Mondo is just about to reach out to grab the jacket, but Kiyotaka must’ve spotted something behind him because next thing he knows, Mondo's jacket is thrown in his general direction and Kiyotaka sets off running. Mondo takes the jacket off of his face, where it had landed, and turned to see Kiyotaka trying to catch up to Leon and Makoto, who were coming in from their dorm. </p>
<p>Kiyotaka grabbed Leon by the sleeve and pulled him away from Makoto, leading him to his chair. “I’m not going to let the two of you near each other after the events at the party last night! It’s unacceptable for two students of Hope’s Peak Academy to act like that!”</p>
<p>Leon chuckled as he sat down. “Yeah, yeah, you’re saying that until it’s you and your man.” Kiyotaka let go of Leon with a shocked expression. “Excuse me? I don’t have a… man… and even if I did, I wouldn’t engage in that sort of behavior in front of my classmates!”</p>
<p>Leon looked fleetingly across the table at one person in particular and smiled at Kiyotaka. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll have a man soon enough.” Kiyotaka stepped back, looking confused and slightly panicked. “Why are you even assuming I want a man?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka knew he had no interest in girls, but he hadn’t come out yet to his friends. He didn’t think it was appropriate for him to talk about, and he especially didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between himself and a particular male classmate. Leon seemed to give up on the subject after that, whether it be from a single shred of empathy he had found, or just from pure laziness, Kiyotaka didn’t know. But at least he dropped it.</p>
<p>Makoto, too busy setting up his materials to care about what Leon and Kiyotaka were talking about, made sure to sort out his dice sets. His dice-sorting was interrupted as soon as it began, though, by loud footsteps coming up to their table. </p>
<p>Turning his head, Makoto spotted Byakuya striding to the library table. “You’re here early!” He says, waving to the man in question. Byakuya scoffed.</p>
<p>“You think I’d be late?” Byakuya replied, not bothering to wave back as he sat down next to Makoto, placing a small bag in front of him on the table, a few dice spilling out of it.</p>
<p>“Byakuya,” Makoto began, a hint of teasing in his voice. “Did you buy your own dice set for our sessions? <i>And</i> you got here early today? You must be excited.” He says. Rolling his eyes, Byakuya uncrossed his arms and turned to face Makoto in his chair.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business, Naegi, but I bought these because the idea of using Celestia’s dice any longer made me feel violently ill.” Is what Byakuya <i>wanted</i> to say. But instead, he simply stared at Makoto, seeing Leon in his peripheral vision as well. Leon lounging back in his chair casually, as if he hadn’t defiled one of the only people Byakuya cared about, made Byakuya seethe with resentment. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Makoto waved one hand in front of Byakuya’s face. “You okay? Still with us?” Byakuya immediately snapped back to his usual demeanor, letting out a loud huff for emphasis. </p>
<p>“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” He says, turning back in his chair. The others arrived not too long afterwards, Yasuhiro surprisingly not late today.</p>
<p>“Hey, Makoto.” He says. “I have to leave around six, can’t stay all night like last time.” Junko comes out of nowhere, giving Yasuhiro a slap on the back. </p>
<p>“Yep! You’ve got a date with that hottie from the app, right?” She asks him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yasuhiro grinned widely, giving her a thumbs-up. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Makoto says. “You actually had a date? I thought you were joking with us.” Yasuhiro holds a hand to his chest, a fake-offended look on his face.</p>
<p>“Not all of us can score with our roommate, dude.” He says, pointing an accusing finger at Makoto. Hifumi clears his throat from behind Yasuhiro.</p>
<p>“I’m...terribly sorry, Mr. Hagakure. You aren’t exactly my type. Plus you’re a bit too old.” Hifumi chuckled awkwardly, pushing up his glasses as he avoided eye contact with Yasuhiro. </p>
<p>Yasuhiro looks back at Hifumi incredulously. “Don’t flatter yourself, buddy. You aren’t exactly my type either.” He says, his words filled with disgust. </p>
<p>After everyone finally calmed down, Makoto flipped through his campaign guide and cleared his throat. “So, last time we left off, you all got ambushed by a large group of goblins, and after defeating them, you went to the nearby town of Phandelin to rest up. There you learned that Gundrin Rockseeker never arrived. What would you like to do now?”</p>
<p>The group remained silent temporarily until Kiyotaka raised his hand. “Shouldn’t we head back? It’s our duty to help rescue our employer!”</p>
<p>Yasuhiro sighed and waved him off. “Nah, let’s just get paid and move on. I don’t feel like doing some big rescue mission.”</p>
<p>Mondo, wanting to help stand up for Taka, turned to Yasuhiro. “Well, yeah, none of us really wanna risk our lives, but what else are we gonna do? We don’t know where to move on to.”</p>
<p>Hifumi chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. “Well, I for one wouldn’t mind getting to know some of the pretty barmaids.”</p>
<p>Upon hearing his statement, everyone in the group looked at each other and some people groaned before saying in unison, “Back to the ambush site.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and narrated their return to the site they had previously fought at. “Once you arrive, you notice the scene has barely changed, aside from a few broken branches, creating a trail leading into the forest.” He looked up from his book at the group. “If you want to go in, I need one of you to volunteer to lead the group.”</p>
<p>Byakuya rolled his eyes and tapped the table. “I suppose I’ll lead the group. After all, I’m the only one suitable for a role of authority.”</p>
<p>This earned a slight chuckle from Junko, who tried to stifle her laugh with her hand. “Then lead us, oh mighty one! Better you than me!”</p>
<p>The group of adventurers carried on down the path, occasionally chatting with each other, but this is DnD! Peace never lasts long. Makoto turned to Byakuya with a smile. “Can you roll a perception check for me? Please?”</p>
<p>Byakuya looked slightly startled before picking up the d20 out of his dice set and rolling it on the table. “Well, I rolled a 10 plus 1, so an 11 altogether.”</p>
<p>Makoto held back a slight chuckle as he spoke to the group. “You continue walking when suddenly, the trees around you begin to move. Byakuya, please roll a dexterity check for me.”</p>
<p>Byakuya looked absolutely appalled as he rolled the dice again. “Oh no. That’s a natural 1.”</p>
<p>Makoto could no longer hold back his laughter as he looked back at the book. “Suddenly, Zaos’ ankle is off the ground, as he activated a trap that was laying on the path. You’re now suspended upside-down ten feet off the ground.”</p>
<p>The table roared out in laughter as Byakuya blushed, trying to fight off his embarrassment. “Wait, what am I supposed to do now? Am I just stuck here?”</p>
<p>Makoto smiled, still laughing. “Well, you can’t get down on your own. You can ask your teammates for help though.”</p>
<p>Byakuya swallowed his pride, turning to the group. “Can one of you get me down from here? Quickly, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Junko, who was still doubled over in a fit of laughter, sat up suddenly. “I thought you were supposed to be our valiant leader? Now your bitch-ass is suspended in the air! That shit’s hilarious!”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka sighed, looking at Byakuya. “Well, he is still our teammate. We should get him down.”</p>
<p>Byakuya sighed out of relief, his tone turning to one of annoyance. “Finally, one of you is smart enough to realize that you need me. Even if it is the most annoying of you all.”</p>
<p>Mondo sat up, his eyes widening. “What’d you just say, bud? Taka, I say we leave ‘im. At least until he learns to pull whatever king-sized stick he has out of his ass. We can do this without the rich bastard.” Taka seemed to actually stop and think for a second. “Well… If you all agree that leaving Zaos is the best choice, I’ll go along with whatever decision you make.”</p>
<p>Byakuya’s mouth dropped open. “Hold on, wait, you can’t actually leave me! I’m important to the group! You’ll all die without me!” Yasuhiro chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “Is that a threat or a promise?”</p>
<p>Byakuya turned to Makoto. “You can’t let them leave me! That would be separating the group!” Makoto flipped through a few pages before looking up at him. “Actually, I can’t interfere. If they decide to leave you behind, then I can’t do anything about it.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he realized what he had to do. It would be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. <i>He had to not be an asshole for five minutes.</i> Nope, impossible. Next?</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Kiyotaka, who immediately took the hint. “I suppose I can lead the front of the pack for a while if it’s alright with the rest of you.” The entire group nodded, besides Byakuya, who was clenching his fists. “Hold on a second, you can’t seriously just leave me here!” </p>
<p>Byakuya took a deep breath. “Kiyotaka, I’m <i>sorry</i> for insulting you, Can you <i>please</i> let me down?” </p>
<p>Kiyotaka looked shocked at the sudden apology. “Why, of course! Makoto, can I undo the trap around his ankle? I can climb the nearby tree and untie him.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and allowed Kiyotaka to undo the trap that was suspending Zaos. “Hey, Byakuya? Can you roll a d6 for me?”</p>
<p>Byakuya, without thinking, rolled the dice. “I got a 2. Why?”</p>
<p>Makoto wrote something down on his notepad quickly. “Zaos is untied suddenly and falls back to the ground, taking 2 bludgeoning damage from the fall.”</p>
<p>The group continued to laugh as Byakuya grumbled about how unfair this whole situation was.</p>
<p>After everyone settled down, Kiyotaka took on the leader position and they continued down the path. After a minute or so, Makoto cleared his throat. “Hey, Taka? Can you roll a perception roll for me?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka nodded and rolled the 20 sided dice. “Makoto, I rolled a 19! That should be sufficient!”</p>
<p>Makoto smiled at him and continued. “As you walk, you notice a suspicious pile of greenery on the path. It was clearly moved here in a hurry, and it’s safe to assume it was another trap.”</p>
<p>Taka cleared his throat, standing up. “Attention, everyone! There appears to be another trap in the road! Please steer clear as we continue our walk!”</p>
<p>Junko chuckled and turned to whisper something in Makoto’s ear. Makoto looked slightly shocked. “Uh… Okay? Roll for it. Strength check.”</p>
<p>Junko laughed loudly. “17, BITCHES!!”<br/>Makoto slowly turned to Mukuro. “Uh, can you roll a Dexterity saving throw for me?”</p>
<p>Mukuro looked slightly shocked. “Huh? Why?” Makoto scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Just do it, please.”</p>
<p>Mukuro rolled a d20, still confused. “Uh, 4+4, so 8 total. Now, why am I doing this?”</p>
<p>Makoto looked down quickly and sighed. “Yumei quickly got behind Vendri and shoved her into the huge pile of leaves. Vendri disappeared through the leaves and fell 10 feet into a pit trap. Please roll a d6.”</p>
<p>Mukuro’s jaw was dropped as she looked at Junko. “What the hell was that for?” Junko cackled and made a peace sign. “Well, Yumei is Chaotic Evil! Why not cause some chaos?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka glared at Junko, his eyebrows furrowing. “Hey, you should treat your fellow travelers with respect! Even if this is just a game to you!”</p>
<p>Mukuro angrily rolled a d6. “3. This is bull.” Junko, meanwhile, turned her attention towards Kiyotaka. “Um, excuse me? Daddy, right? I don’t think you should be allowed to talk to me like that.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka froze, blushing slightly. “Stop calling me that! It’s highly inappropriate!”</p>
<p>Junko smiled and shrugged. “We’re not calling you that! We’re calling your character that! Yknow, because it’s his name? Or at least, it is now.”</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, everyone continued on. Luckily the trap wasn’t very steep but she was still irritated. </p>
<p>Makoto smiled. “Following the goblins’ trail, you come across a large cave in a hillside five miles from the scene of the ambush. A shallow stream flows out of the cave mouth, which is screened by dense briar thickets. A narrow dry path leads into the cave on the right-hand side of the stream. What do you do next?”</p>
<p>The group thought for a second before Kiyotaka spoke up. “How about the larger races carry everyone else through the water? So, that would be myself, Mondo, Yasuhiro, Toko, and Sakura. Aoi can swim since she’s a water genasi.”</p>
<p>There was a bit more debate about who would carry who, but eventually the group was ready to cross. Mondo’s dragonborn would be carrying Hifumi and Chihiro, Yasuhiro would fly Leon over, Sakura would carry Mukuro, Kyoko, and Celestia, Kiyotaka would carry Byakuya and Sayaka, and Toko would carry Junko.</p>
<p>The group started their wade across the river, a few people having more fun than others. Zaos Togami sat as high as possible with his legs crossed, while Lagoon swam through the water, occasionally splashing the others. Nether was grasping at Jake as they flew over the stream. Water and Fire genasi don’t mix after all!</p>
<p>Makoto looked up at the group after about a minute. “On the east side of the stream flowing from the cave mouth, a small area in the briar thickets has been hollowed out to form a lookout post or blind. Wooden planks flatten out the briars and provide room for guards to lie hidden and watch the area - including a group of guards lurking there right now! Upon hearing you splashing through the river, they stand alert, so you can clearly see that there’s five of them. They draw their weapons and some move towards the river. Everyone, please roll for initiative!”</p>
<p>First up was Junko, who took a look at her character sheet. “I wanna use Eldritch Blast on the first goblin!”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, pulling up the character sheet for the goblins. “Okay, roll for it.”</p>
<p>Junko rolled a d20 and smiled. “16! That hits ‘em, right? C’mon Makoto, lemme at ‘em!”</p>
<p>Makoto chuckled at her energy and nodded. “Yeah, that does hit. Can you roll a d10 for damage?”</p>
<p>Junko rolled the dice and pumped her fist in the air. “Hell yeah! 9! That’s a kill, right? Right, Naegi?”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, smiling. “Your blast of dark energy hits the goblin directly in the heart and he barely has time to gasp before falling to the ground, dead.” He looked back at the sheet where he wrote everyone's turn order. “Well, next is one of the goblins. He’s gonna take out his shortbow and aim at Jake. Hiro, what’s your armor class?”</p>
<p>Yasuhiro hit his chest proudly. “It’s an 18! Try hitting that you dumb goblin!”</p>
<p>Makoto made a roll and chuckled slightly before making another roll. “He rolled a 19. So, Hiro? Jake is gonna take 4 piercing damage.”</p>
<p>Yasuhiro grumbled while marking the damage on his sheet. Makoto wasn’t done talking though. “Oh, and since you got struck in the air, can you make a strength check for me?”</p>
<p>Yasuhiro hesitantly rolled the d20. “Haven’t I been through enough? It’s an 8.”</p>
<p>Makoto chuckled slightly. “Well, due to the shock of being struck while in the sky, you lose your grip on Nether and he begins falling to the ground. Leon, can you roll a d6?”</p>
<p>Suddenly Chihiro piped up. “Wait! Can I try to catch him?”</p>
<p>Makoto seemed surprised at Chihiro’s sudden intervention. “Uh, yeah. Normally I’d say no since it isn’t your turn, but I’m just surprised someone <i>wants</i> to catch him. Roll an athletics check.”</p>
<p>Leon gave Makoto a dirty look as Chihiro rolled the dice. “Oh, I got an 18! That has to be good enough, right!”</p>
<p>Makoto’s jaw dropped slightly. “Uh, fuck, yeah. Well, Mevi jumps off Goragrax and dives to catch Nether, catching him with a shocking grace before he could land in the water.”</p>
<p>While Kiyotaka lectured Makoto for saying the F-word, Leon turned to Chihiro. “Hey, uh, thanks man.” Chihiro beamed back at Leon. “You’d do the same for me, right?” Leon nodded, feeling, odd? <i>Dude, get your head back in the game.</i></p>
<p>Makoto cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed after being lectured by Kiyotaka. “Well uh, next up is another goblin. This one also takes out their shortbow and takes aim at, uh, let’s say Miara. Kyoko, what’s your armor class?”</p>
<p>Kyoko glanced at her sheet before looking back up at Makoto. “It’s a 15. Not as impressive as Hiro’s but it’s not horrible.”</p>
<p>Makoto rolled some more dice behind his DM shield. “He missed, so next up is Peria. Sayaka, what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>Sayaka thought for a moment. “I’ll use vicious mockery on the one who hit Hiro- oh, sorry- I mean Jake.” She rolled the 20 sided dice before looking up. “I rolled a 17. That should hopefully be enough.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded. “Yeah, that beat his armor. Can you roll a d4? Also, think of what you want to say to him.”</p>
<p>Sayaka thought for a second before rolling a d4. “Well, I got a 3, and I wanna turn to him and say…” She cleared her throat. “You remind me of Rapunzel, except instead of letting your hair down you let your everyone else down.”</p>
<p>Makoto stifled a laugh while Byakuya glared at Sayaka from across the table. “Well, this goblin has no idea who Rapunzel is, but he can feel your intent and is deeply hurt by your words.”</p>
<p>Sayaka chuckled and smiled at Makoto. “This game is fun!” Byakuya grumbled slightly, and Makoto could barely hear a soft, “Maybe for you…”</p>
<p>Makoto looked at Kiyotaka. “You’re up next. What do you wanna do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyotaka, who had spent the last few turns thinking, smiled brightly. “Well, first, I want to get out of the water and put the people I’m carrying on dry land. Byakuya’s character is a monk so it might be hard to fight while being carried. After they’re safe, I’d like to attack the goblin Sayaka hurt with my javelin. I rolled for attack already and got a Natural 20!”</p>
<p>Makoto was slightly shocked, but after receiving confirmation from Chihiro and Aoi that he had indeed rolled a nat20, he sighed. “Alright, go ahead and roll 2d6+2.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka looked confused. “Huh? My sheet says javelins do 1d6+2 damage. I’m not trying to question your authority, I’m just confused.”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head quickly. “No, the sheet is correct but since you rolled a 20, you did a critical hit, so it does double damage.”</p>
<p>Taka smiled quickly, holding out his hands. “Ah, that makes sense! Thank you, Makoto!” He rolled the dice Makoto asked, and quickly spoke up again. “I rolled a 5 and a 6, then I add 2, so that’ll be 13.”</p>
<p>Makoto looked shocked. “How did you roll so well? Whatever…” Makoto was being usurped as the Ultimate Lucky Student. “Your attack beheads the goblin, and the remaining three goblins hesitate to move forward. Next up in the rotation is Eanise… So Celeste? What do you want to do?”</p>
<p>She looked up, twirling her hair in her fingers. “Hm, I suppose I’ll use Fire Bolt. It seems these creatures have less than 10 health, so this spell has a chance to kill one of them immediately.” Without being prompted she rolled her attack. “I rolled a 16. This is enough, correct?”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, and without him having to say a word, Celeste already rolled her damage dice. “Well, Makoto. I rolled a 7. Is that enough to kill him?” Makoto smiled. “Yeah! Eanise’s Fire Bolt shoots through the scenery and hits the goblin right in the middle of its forehead. The goblins begin to question their life choices. Next up is Zaos. What’s the move, Byakuya?”</p>
<p>Byakuya looked at Makoto. “Geez, I wonder? I’d love to spend this turn insulting the enemy, but apparently I can’t do that. I guess I’ll just attack unarmed, then use my bonus action to attack again.”</p>
<p>Makoto’s eyes widened as he checked the sheet. <i>He can’t do that, right?</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Oh shit he can do that.</i>
</p>
<p>Makoto nodded. “Um, okay. Roll for attack twice then.”</p>
<p>Byakuya rolled his new dice, and then rolled it again. “16 and 19.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded. “Uh, yep. Those both hit. Roll for damage.” Byakuya’s cold voice cut through the group. “I rolled a 3 and a 2, but I have a plus 2 on unarmed strike which works both times, so that’s 9 damage.”</p>
<p>Makoto had to stop for a second. They’re really cutting through these enemies… “Yeah, you hit the goblin the first time and see his eyes bulge out of his head. He had less than a second to realize what happened before he was suddenly hit again. The second blow immediately killed him as he fell to the ground at your feet.”</p>
<p>Byakuya smiled, but only for a second. He had hoped nobody saw it, but one person did, and it made their heart leap out of their chest. Luckily for Makoto, nobody can see what his heart is doing.</p>
<p>Makoto quickly shook his head before returning to his DM position. “Well, there’s only one goblin left. On that note, it’s Miara’s turn. Kyoko, what’re you gonna do?”</p>
<p>Kyoko considered her options for a second before speaking up. “I’d like to attack the last goblin with my rapier.” She rolled her d20 quickly and sighed. “It’s only a 12. Sorry, everyone.”</p>
<p>Makoto let out a sigh of relief. Okay, <i>maybe</i> they weren’t rigged dice. “Miara’s attack misses by about a foot, and now it’s Vendri’s turn. Mukuro?”</p>
<p>Mukuro nodded. “Well, I’ll use my longbow to attack him.” She rolled a dice and smiled. “Alright, 16. My damage is 1d8+2, so I’ll go ahead and roll that now.” She picked up the diamond shaped dice and rolled it on the table. “Okay, 5+2. 7 was enough to kill right?”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, marking the final goblin off his sheet. “Vendri’s attack stabbed into the last goblin, knocking him backwards into the brush.” He quickly put away the initiative sheet. “What would you all like to do now?”</p>
<p>Before anyone could answer, Yasuhiro stood up. “Well, I’ve gotta be heading out. I’ve got a date tonight and I can’t be late. Leon, can you text me what happens?”</p>
<p>Leon gave him a nod and a smile. “You’ve got it! Have fun!”</p>
<p>Mondo chuckled slightly. “Damn, hard to believe someone like you got a date. Have fun, dude.” This statement made Junko start laughing uncontrollably. “Oh he <i>DEFINITELY</i> will!”</p>
<p>Yasuhiro looked slightly confused at Junko’s outburst before waving to the others and leaving the room.</p>
<p>Toko sighed, shuddering slightly. “W-well… there goes our h-healer… Not that he was v-very good at it anyways...” </p>
<p>Makoto suddenly realized she was right. None of the others had any healing spells. Well, except for…</p>
<p>Leon suddenly spoke up. “Hey! I can heal too! Not saying I’m gonna, but I can!”</p>
<p>Yep, the party is screwed.</p>
<p>Makoto thought for a second. “Let’s keep going for a bit, but you probably won’t get far without a real cleric.”</p>
<p>Despite Leon’s protests, the group of adventurers entered the cave.</p>
<p>Makoto began speaking in his DM voice again, setting the scene. “Just inside the cave mouth, A few uneven stone steps lead up to a small, dank chamber on the east side of the passage. The cave narrows to a steep fissure at the far end, and is filled with the stench of animals. Savage snarls and the sounds of rattling chains greet your ears where three wolves are chained up just inside the opening. Each wolf’s chain leads to an iron rod driven into the base of a stalagmite.”</p>
<p>The group all turned to Makoto. Hifumi spoke up, leaning on the table. “Can we see anything else, Mr. Naegi?”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head. “No, you can’t see anything from the entryway.”</p>
<p>Celestia tapped her nails on the table. “Then there is no reason to endanger ourselves with the wolves. I say we continue moving forward in the cave.”</p>
<p>A few people agreed, so Makoto decided to move on. “The main passage from the cave mouth climbs steeply upward, the stream plunging and splashing down its west side. In the shadows, a side passage leads west across the other side of the stream.” He paused for a second. “Well, this part of the cave is extremely dark, so Chihiro, Sayaka, Mondo, Sakura, and Aoi can’t see anything past that. Everyone else has some form of nightvision.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka raised his hand eagerly. “We should divide into groups! Those of us with darkvision can take one or two of us without it so that we can safely traverse the cave! I’ll take Mondo and Chihiro, along with Toko!”</p>
<p>Toko seemed shocked. “Y-you wanna take me with you..? W-why..?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka smiled at her. “Well, you and I are big enough to defend the others! Don’t worry, you’ll do great!” She hesitantly agreed, still a bit nervous.</p>
<p>After a bit more discussion the groups were made. Sakura and Aoi were in charge of babysitting Hifumi, even though he was the one with darkvision. The others all volunteered to watch over Sayaka. Well, everyone but Kyoko.</p>
<p>Kyoko turned to Makoto. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to go on ahead on my own. Just to scout out the area.” Makoto nodded, and looked back at his page.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat before he continued. “This next passage only applies to those with darkvision, so the others shouldn’t know this unless they’re told. Well, here goes.” He took a moment to regain focus. “In the shadows of the ceiling to the north, you can just make out the dim shape of a rickety bridge of wood and rope crossing over the passage ahead of you. Another passage intersects this one, twenty feet above the floor.”</p>
<p>Kyoko nodded, leaning over her sheet. “I want to look at the bridge closer.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, smiling. “Okay! Roll a perception check for me.”</p>
<p>Kyoko rolled her dice, nodding at the result. “I got a 15. Is that enough?”</p>
<p>Makoto gave a slight noise of recognition. “Upon further investigation, Miara notices a goblin hiding in the shadows. It doesn’t seem like he’s noticed you yet.”</p>
<p>Kyoko chuckled, tapping her sheet. “I turn to the rest of the party, motioning for them to stop moving, then I take out my shortbow and take aim at the goblin.”</p>
<p>Makoto chuckled as he pointed at her dice. “Alright, roll for attack. I’ll give you advantage since he hasn’t noticed you yet.”</p>
<p>Kyoko smiled and rolled the dice twice. “I got a 7 and an 18.”</p>
<p>Makoto gave her a short nod. “Yeah, the 18 will hit. Roll for damage.”</p>
<p>She rolled her damage dice and grimaced. “2+2. So, 4. That’s not enough to kill, is it?”</p>
<p>Makoto had to stop himself from laughing. “Yeah, it doesn’t kill. He looks extremely shocked before disappearing into the shadows. Kyoko, roll another perception check for me.”</p>
<p>She rolled the dice and smiled. “18 again.”</p>
<p>Makoto took a look at the map before speaking. “You see a shadow move across the bridge heading to the east. You can hear soft barks of orders in a language you don’t quite understand.”</p>
<p>Kyoko sighed. “I apologize everyone, it appears I blew our cover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mondo chuckled. “Nah, it’s okay. You were smart enough to check the bridge, which none of us would’ve thought to do.”</p>
<p>Makoto rolled a few dice, to the group’s dismay. “Hey, Makoto? Whatcha doing? We haven’t done anything yet.” Mondo’s voice once again cut through the silence.</p>
<p>Makoto smiled, turning to Kyoko again. “Hey, roll another perception check for me.”</p>
<p>Kyoko looked slightly anxious before she rolled yet again. “This time it’s a 14, why?”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded, a smirk on his face. “You hear rushing water, the sound getting louder by the second as the walls begin to shake. The ground under you quakes as the sound gets louder and louder.”</p>
<p>Kyoko’s face went paler than usual. “I want to retreat to the others. They can’t hear it yet, I have to tell them. After I get there, I want to exclaim, ‘Flood! They’re flooding the cave!’”</p>
<p>The group sat completely still before people began acting.</p>
<p>Byakuya, Toko, Hifumi, Celeste, Junko, Mukuro, and Leon all retreated as close to the entrance as they could. Kiyotaka rolled a strength check—which he passed with a 19—and picked up Mondo and Chihiro, throwing them over his shoulder before climbing the wall of the cavern. Sakura braced for impact, holding Aoi tightly on her shoulder. Sakura, on the other hand, tried to jump the river and make it to the path on the other side of the cave. She rolled for athletics and passed barely with a 16, which allowed her to hide behind the wall.</p>
<p>Makoto put his DM voice back on. “Suddenly, it’s there. Water rushes through the cavern filling the room. It reaches up to…” He had to pause. “Daddy… The Firbolg… 's leg, which meant the two on his back were safe. It hits Onelai straight on, however. Sakura, can you roll a strength check for me?”</p>
<p>Sakura rolled the dice and nodded. “I got a 15. Hopefully that’s high enough.”</p>
<p>Makoto nodded. “Just barely, Onelai manages to hold her ground, standing in place until the water flow calms down. A bit of water surges into the tunnel Peria is hiding in, but it’s not nearly enough to cause any damage. Meanwhile, those of you who attempted to run to the opening of the cave need to roll a Dexterity check for me.”</p>
<p>The group of students anxiously rolled their dice. A few let out softs sighs of relief, while others held their head in their hands. Byakuya, Celeste, and Mukuro had rolled high enough to save, but the others had sadly missed the mark.</p>
<p>Makoto rolled a small dice and nodded to himself. “Okay, so those of you who failed the roll get pushed further back into the cave, and take 3 bludgeoning damage from the impact.”</p>
<p>Those who took damage grumbled as they marked it on their character sheet.</p>
<p>Makoto smiled as he rolled another dice. “Well, luckily for you all, it’s over now. Small traces of water cling to the floor of the cave as the sounds quiet down, eventually disappearing completely. You’re left wondering what could possibly be so important in this cave, and why they were willing to go to such lengths to protect it.”</p>
<p>Makoto closed his book. “I think we should stop here for the night. We might need a cleric and I’m sure Yasuhiro isn’t coming back tonight. You guys did great this session!”</p>
<p>The group had a silent celebration for nobody dying or sustaining massive damage during their second session ever. They all begin packing their belongings, getting ready to head out for the night, when a certain someone peeked her head out from behind a bookshelf.</p>
<p>“Hey, Toko, are you ready to go?” Komaru asks, already grabbing Toko’s bag for her. Mondo looks over to Byakuya with a pitying glance. “Sorry, dude,” He said, elbowing him softly in the side. Byakuya rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Mondo’s theatrics. </p>
<p>Toko nods, flustered as she began walking back to Komaru’s motorcycle with her. “Uhhh, Komaru? Why are you kidnapping Toko?” Makoto asks as he repacked all of his dice.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it kindaaa pathetic she didn’t tell you? Toko’s crashin at her place tonight! They’re like, best buds or whatever.” Junko piped up from beside Makoto. “It’s kinda cute, she talks about your dear darling sister more than Byakuya now!”</p>
<p>Mondo looked like he wanted to say something else, but Byakuya effectively shot a glare at him until he backed down. </p>
<p>Junko’s phone suddenly went off, which diverted her attention, “Heh, speakin of cute shit! Hiro just texted. Apparently his date is goin well! Dude needed this. Imagine how fuckin lonely it must be to be an adult in a school full of teens! Especially a single one!”</p>
<p>“Ain’t anyone else kinda curious as to what this dude looks like?” Mondo asks. “Who in their right mind would wanna go on a date with Hiro anyway?” Junko waved her hands at him. “Oh, he’s pretty hot! Unlike you. Anyways, you’ll be shocked when you see him!”</p>
<p>Mondo rolls his eyes. “He can’t be <i>that</i> fuckin’ hot, not if he’s goin’ out with Hiro.” He says, only just then realizing Junko’s insult to him. “And I’m hot too, you fuckin’ barbie doll.”</p>
<p>Junko snorts, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. “Whatever you say,” She claims, holding up a peace sign as she walked out of the library.</p>
<p>Mukuro swung her bag over her shoulder, tapping Kyoko on the shoulder. “Are you about ready to get going too?” She asks. Kyoko responds with a nod and smile, and the two of them begin to walk back to their dorm. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take very long to get there, and soon Mukuro is sitting on her bed, shuffling through her bag. “Kyoko,” She asks. “Have you seen my phone?” </p>
<p>“Not recently, no. Why?” Kyoko replies, already in bed, reading. Mukuro groaned. </p>
<p>“I think I left it in the library,” Mukuro says through gritted teeth, shoving her bag aside and reaching for her shoes. Just before Mukuro could finish tying her laces, a knock came at the door.</p>
<p>Kyoko looked up from her book with a questionable glance at the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” She asks Mukuro, who grunted in rebuttal.</p>
<p>Mukuro slid off of her bed, walking over to open the door. Sayaka was standing on the other side, holding out Mukuro’s phone with a smile. </p>
<p>“You had forgotten this in the library,” She says, beaming at Mukuro. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Mukuro says, surprised. “Thanks, Sayaka.” Mukuro looked back up at Sayaka, returning a smile. The two girls hold eye contact for a second too long, and Mukuro ends up closing the door in Sayaka's face, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Kyoko asked with a bit of teasing in her voice. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Mukuro replies, a few beats passing before she adds on, “I think i like someone.”</p>
<p>Kyoko laughed quietly from her bed.</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” Mukuro says. “As if you’ve never had a crush.”</p>
<p>Kyoko shakes her head. “I haven’t,” She says, although she’s a bit confused when, upon hearing Mukuro mention crushes, her mind seems to fill with sleek black hair and pale white skin. </p>
<p>Mukuro scoffs. “Never? You’ve <i>never</i> liked someone? Not even in elementary school or something?” She asks incredulously as she goes back to her bed. </p>
<p>Kyoko shrugs. “What about you? Is it safe to assume the mystery lady occupying your heart is one Sayaka Maizono?” She jabs at Mukuro once more.</p>
<p>Mukuro rolls her eyes, shoving her legs underneath the comforter. “Hey, i only said i <i>think</i> i like someone, not that i like her for sure.”</p>
<p>“Same difference. So it is Sayaka?” Kyoko asks again. Mukuro doesn’t respond, only turns off the lamp on her nightstand, turning over in bed.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Mukuro says, effectively ending their conversation on girls. </p>
<p>Kyoko smiled, knowing the answer. She turned her own light off before laying on her back. “Goodnight, Mukuro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon and ibukis first concert ft. kiyotakas birthday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh hello it took us thirty years to write this but we finally finished it!! hope it was worth the wair 💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto sat on his bed, textbooks strewn about in front of him as he tried to finish his homework. He was having a hard time concentrating, however, due to a certain bassist next to him, fiddling with said instrument. Leon had turned up the volume on his amp a bit too high and, instead of reading his textbooks, Makoto found himself focusing on the riffs his roommate was playing. </p><p>“Leon,” Makoto says through gritted teeth. “Can you please play your bass later? This homework is due soon.” He gestures to the mess of papers on his bed for emphasis. Leon clicked his tongue, shaking his head.</p><p>“No can do, man. Ibuki and I are hostin’ our first concert soon. Gotta get my practice in,” He replied, not even waiting for Makoto to reply before continuing to play. </p><p>Makoto huffed, getting off of his bed and unplugging Leon’s bass from his amp. “Just go practice with Ibuki. It’ll probably be better to practice with your bandmate anyway, right?” He asked, holding the amp cord like a snake.</p><p>“No way, dude. You ever met her roommate? Terrifies the hell outta me, no way in hell am I gonna willfully go over there.” Leon scoffed, eyeing his amp cord clasped tight in Makoto’s fist.</p><p>“C’mon,” He says sweetly. “Give me the cord, Makoto.” Leon was met with Makoto rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Not a chance. I bet you haven’t even started on your homework, have you?” Makoto nags, almost hitting Leon with the cord when he shakes his head.</p><p>Leon looks up at Makoto suggestively. “Oh come on, there are much better things we could be doing than homework right now,” He puts his bass down on the bed next to him, grabbing Makoto’s thighs with a strong grip. </p><p>“Is this all you think about, Leon?” Makoto asks playfully, but nevertheless obeys when Leon uses his grip on Makoto’s thighs to pull him onto his lap.</p><p>Makoto, still with a firm grasp on Leon’s amp cord, places his arms around Leon’s shoulders to balance himself. </p><p>Leon leans in to kiss Makoto, and Makoto finds himself instantly dropping the cord in favor of bringing his hands down to the hem of Leon’s shirt, about to lift it over his head before Leon pulls away.</p><p>“Thanks,” He says with a smile, holding up the amp cord Makoto had dropped.</p><p>Makoto groaned, rolling his eyes as he got off of Leon’s lap and retreated back to his own bed. “Fuck you, Kuwata.”</p><p>“You wish, Naegi,” Leon sticks his tongue out at Makoto as he plugged his bass back in. “Oh, and Makoto,” He starts, his tone suggestive once more. “Make sure to wear something nice to the concert.”</p><p>Makoto smiled innocently, already planning his revenge. “Of course, anything for your first concert.”</p><p>Leon finished playing through his riffs and turned off the amp. “See? It wasn’t that bad. It’s only…” He turned to check the clock and his eyes widened. “Oh. It’s nighttime.”</p><p>Makoto groaned with his head in a textbook. “Well, now it’s too late to study. I am not pulling an all nighter for this.” He moved his book onto the small table by his bed and laid back. “The concert’s tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Leon smiled widely and nodded. “Yep! I invited the whole class, plus some of Ibuki’s classmates are gonna be coming too. Since you’re close to the band, I guess you can come backstage. If you want.”</p><p>Makoto laughed and looked towards where Leon was standing. “Oh, so I can watch you and Ibuki be swarmed by loving fans who want to date you? No thanks.”</p><p>Leon frowned slightly, burrowing his brows. “Hey, Ibuki has a girlfriend and I’m not exactly looking for a relationship either. I’m fine with what we have right now.”</p><p>Makoto looked up at the ceiling, his mind wandering slightly. “What would you do if I got a boyfriend?”</p><p>Leon went silent for a moment, sitting down in his bed. “Uh, shit man, I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Makoto patted the bed. “Hey, come here.” Leon followed his order, sitting down on the edge of his bed. As arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, Makoto pulled Leon down next to him. “Can you... Stay here tonight?”</p><p>Leon felt his face flush slightly as he felt Makoto’s breath on the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, sure man. Are you okay?”</p><p>Makoto nodded, holding Leon tight and shutting his eyes. “Yeah, just wanted to be with you tonight.” In truth, he had no idea if he’d be able to hold Leon like this for much longer, because suddenly, there was someone else in his mind, taking that spot.</p><p>Leon on the other hand, could only think of Makoto. <i>Fuck.</i> These moments when Makoto would hold him were probably the best moments of his day, not that he’d ever admit it. If he did, would Makoto even feel the same way? Leon wasn’t special, everyone at this school is an ultimate, and he probably wasn’t good enough for Makoto anyways. He couldn’t handle the rejection, the possibility of losing him for telling the truth.</p><p>He didn’t want to ruin what they had with something like a real relationship, besides, nothing could ruin what they have, anyways. </p><p>Leon listened to the sound of Makoto’s steady breathing as the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>-</p><p>Sunlight poured through the window as Makoto groggily opened his eyes, reaching his arms out for Leon, who wasn’t there. After he realized, he sat up and wiped his eyes before looking over to the table, where a small note laid with the corner under his lamp.</p><p>
  <i> “Hey, Mako, You looked way too peaceful sleeping there to wake you up. @ the venue to prepare for the concert, see you tonight ;) -Kuwata” </i>
</p><p>Makoto smiled while reading the note, before quickly remembering what happened last night and crumpling up the note which was promptly thrown back on his table.</p><p>He stood up and looked through his closet, trying to find something he could wear to Leon’s concert that was definitely not something he’d be expecting. He smirked as he pulled out the top Komaru got him as a joke for his birthday. It was <i>perfect</i>.</p><p>He put on the shirt and threw a sweater over it for the time being, before getting dressed the rest of the way.</p><p>After he was content with how he looked, he went to the dining hall to eat breakfast with his classmates.</p><p>To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Kiyotaka was already at the table, lecturing one of the upperclassmen for bringing animals into the dining room. The boy in question stood up and flicked his scarf back, beginning to argue with the Moral Compass, while another boy wearing a bright jumpsuit sunk back in his chair at the unwanted attention.</p><p>Makoto sat down at the table, poking at his food. Aoi moved next to him, elbowing him in the side. “Hey, you’ve gotta eat! Breakfast is, like, the most important meal of the day! You’re gonna need the energy if you wanna cheer on Leon tonight at the concert!”</p><p>Makoto nodded, finally beginning to eat. His attention didn’t stay on the food for very long, as his attention was quickly caught by someone else.</p><p>Byakuya walked into the room with a certain air of authority that very few students here give off so strongly. He sat at the table and glared at Kiyotaka as he continued to argue. “Do you ever shut up? Does your mouth have an off button, Kiyotaka? I can’t eat in peace with this constant bickering.”</p><p>Kiyotaka suddenly fell silent as he sat back down at the table. Byakuya was damn lucky that Mondo chose today to sleep in, or he would’ve been the one in the argument.</p><p>Shortly after, more people started pouring in, one after another.</p><p>Yasuhiro was rapidly texting someone, which was understandable. Him and the “mystery man” apparently started officially dating, so he wanted to spend more time with him.<br/>It was actually Sakura who addressed the group in full. “Leon’s concert is in a few hours, correct? We should all go get ready. He’s our classmate, we should support his dreams.”</p><p>Byakuya huffed, leaning back. “The only reason I agreed to go is because I had absolutely nothing else to do. Don’t think I’m doing this for him.”</p><p>Makoto stared at Byakuya. Obviously he wanted to step in and say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Staring was all he could do.</p><p>Byakuya noticed Makoto’s stare and waved his hand in front of his face. “Are you blind? Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?”</p><p>Makoto shook his head quickly to snap out of it. “Sorry, just had a weird night last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Junko chimed in, with a sing-songy voice, “What, did Leon rail you all night or something like that so you didn’t sleep?”</p><p>Makoto turned a light shade of pink before grumbling something along the lines of “I wish.”</p><p>Everyone continued joking around until it was time to leave the dining hall. Makoto decided to go straight to the venue Leon had told him about, just in case he needed any help.</p><p>After a small walk from the school, Makoto found the venue. Titty Typhoon sounded more like a strip club than a music venue, but apparently it’s the most popular venue in the area. As he walked inside, he immediately heard a shriek.</p><p>A girl wearing a nurse’s uniform had fallen off the stage while trying to set up the mic stands, and she was clearly dazed. He ran over and helped her up carefully. “Hey, are you okay? That was a nasty fall.”</p><p>The girl sniffled and nodded, rubbing her arm anxiously. “O-oh… I’m okay… J-just really clumsy..”</p><p>A few seconds later, Ibuki came running out from backstage. “Mikan! Are you okay? Ibuki heard you yell from the other side of the venue!”</p><p>Mikan nodded, smiling slightly. “Y-yeah.. I’m okay, he helped me up.”</p><p>Ibuki turned her attention to Makoto and she immediately lit up. “Oh! Leon! Come here, quick!” She sat down on the edge of the stage and allowed Mikan to sit on her lap. “I guess we can take a break now, we’ve done a lot of work already!”</p><p>Soon enough, a familiar red head popped out from behind the curtain. “Yeah, Ibuki? Did Mikan get hurt again?” His attention immediately got drawn to Makoto, who he ran over to within seconds. “Makoto! I wasn’t expecting you until later! Did you get my note?” He gave Makoto a small kiss which earned a reaction from Ibuki and Mikan, who giggled to themselves.</p><p>Makoto nodded, smiling from the kiss. “Oh, yeah. It was cute.”</p><p>Leon winked at him, blowing a kiss playfully. “Glad you liked it. We’re actually almost done setting up, so if you could help Mikan with the mics while me and Ibuki check on something backstage, that would be great.”</p><p>Mikan got off Ibuki’s lap and carefully took Makoto’s sleeve. “U-um.. The mics are over here…”</p><p>Leon watched as Makoto and Mikan went off into the distance before Ibuki broke the silence. “Ooh, what was that kiss? Are you dating now? Ibuki won’t tell anyone!”</p><p>With a sigh, Leon shook his head. “Nah, just roommates still. I dunno, Ibuki, I’m kinda happy with how things are.”</p><p>Ibuki nodded, and took Leon’s arm. “Well, you can’t make him wait on you. The longer you wait, the more of a chance he’ll fall for someone else instead. That’s why Ibuki asked Mikan out as soon as she knew!”</p><p>Leon felt his heart sink, but he quickly shook it off. <i>C’mon, Leon. Who else could Makoto fall for? Kiyotaka and Mondo obviously have some kind of sexual tension, Yasuhiro’s taken, Hifumi is a pervert, Chihiro isn’t his type, and Byakuya is an asshole. </i></p><p>Time passed as they finished the set-up for the show, and they exchanged stories about each other while laughing. Makoto at one point reached out to hold Leon’s hand, which made his heart skip a beat. But at last, it was finally time for the concert.</p><p>At about 7pm, guests started pouring into the doors, and Leon could easily pick some faces out of the crowd. Kiyotaka was nagging Mondo about wearing a coat, and Toko and Komaru were hand in hand. A few other familiar faces popped out from the crowd as Ibuki hopped off the stage and hugged a few of her classmates.</p><p>Leon pulled Makoto backstage and gave him a quick kiss before smiling. “Hey, cheer me on, okay?”</p><p>Makoto nodded, taking Leon’s hands in his. “I’ll always be your biggest fan, Leon.” Leon’s heart panged, but he ignored it, smiling as he sent Makoto back into the crowd with a light tap on his behind.</p><p>Makoto looked back at Leon, rolling his eyes at the action. He quickly joined the rest of his classmates in the crowd, spotting Mikan across the way. </p><p>“Hey, Mikan!” He waved her over, as it looked like she was alone. “What’s up?” Makoto asked her, trying to make friends. </p><p>Before she could respond, an unknown voice called out from behind them. “Hey, don’t you think they would make a cute couple?” Makoto quickly turned his head, and saw a group of friends pointing up to the stage, where Ibuki and Leon were tuning their instruments.</p><p>Makoto turned his head to look at Mikan, wanting to say something, but it seems she’d already heard the comment as well, and the two of them exchanged a small glance before falling into a fit of laughter. </p><p>“O-okay, I'm g-gonna go b-backstage. U-um… S-see you after the show, M-makoto.” Mikan waved goodbye to Makoto, before quickly escaping behind the stage. </p><p>Makoto quickly joined up with his classmates once more, seeing almost everyone engaged in some kind of conversation already.</p><p>“Oh,” Makoto quickly made his way over to where Toko stood, her hand enclasped with Komaru’s. “Hey, guys!” He smiled at the two girls, and Toko immediately tried to take her hand back from Komaru. Komaru, however, held on tighter and waved to Makoto with her other hand.</p><p>“Hey, Makoto! I wanna introduce you to someone!” Komaru gestures beside her, to Toko.</p><p>“I already know Toko, though,” Makoto says with a laugh. </p><p>Komaru rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you know her as your classmate. But, now you know her as my girlfriend.”</p><p>Makoto’s eyes widen. “You’re gay?” He asks incredulously. “But I’m gay! Who’s gonna give Mom and Dad grandchildren now?” </p><p>“Hey, shut up, dummy. This bloodline dies with us.” Komaru said playfully before looking down at his hoodie, noticing the shirt underneath. “Why are you wearing that tonight?”</p><p>Makoto chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, it’s revenge.”</p><p>Komaru held up her hand and shook her head. “Nope, nevermind, don’t want to know. That shirt and revenge are something I do not want to hear about. It must be hot wearing the hoodie over it though.” She moved her hand back to take Toko’s and looked over at her with a smile.</p><p>Makoto, just now realizing how hot it actually was, took off the hoodie, flashing a black mesh shirt that was so transparent, he might as well have not been wearing anything. </p><p>After a bit, he decided to leave the two be, so he waved goodbye and shifted through the crowd, trying to find someone else to talk to. The band was on stage, playing a few test notes, so he had to look fast.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt himself run into someone, both of them falling to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw himself laying underneath a very flustered Byakuya, who appeared to be frozen in place.</p><p>Makoto flushed a slight shade of pink at being so close to him before speaking. “Hey, Byakuya? Are you okay?”</p><p>Byakuya blinked, shaking his head slightly as if to snap himself out of something. With a huff, he stood up, holding a hand out to help Makoto up off the ground. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Makoto took his hand and stood up, noticing for the first time how warm Byakuya’s hands were. It was nice.</p><p>Byakuya brushed himself off before looking at Makoto again. “And… Why are you wearing that?”</p><p>Makoto, forgetting what he was wearing, looked down and his eyes widened. “O-oh! It’s revenge, for Leon. He kinda… Uh… Blue-balled me last night.”</p><p>Byakuya looked away in disgust. “I don’t need to hear the details of your sexual life. Especially with him.”</p><p>Suddenly, lights flashed and Ibuki’s voice rang through the room. “Hey hey hey everybody! Ibuki here! Thanks for coming to our first official concert! We’re gonna play until our fingers fall off!”</p><p>Leon chuckled, talking into his mic. “Alright, maybe not that much, but it’s gonna be sick.”</p><p>Ibuki turned to Leon and nodded her head before tapping her foot rhythmically. Leon caught on quickly, and soon they were playing some pretty good music together.</p><p>Makoto waited until Leon was distracted enough, before smirking and balling up his hoodie. Byakuya turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Before he could answer, Makoto threw the hoodie as hard as he could, and it landed right at Leon’s feet, turning his attention towards the boy in the audience.</p><p>Leon’s eyes widened as he saw Makoto in the crowd, and he leaned forward slightly. He bit his lip as he continued playing, occasionally glancing at Makoto.</p><p>Makoto chuckled, noticing very quickly that his evil scheme had worked perfectly. Turning back to Byakuya, he smiled innocently. “And that’s what I like to call revenge.”</p><p>He continued to chat lightly with Byakuya, occasionally cheering loudly for Leon and Ibuki.</p><p>Eventually, it was the intermission, and Ibuki and Leon had left to go backstage.</p><p>Makoto looked at Byakuya with a smile. “They’re really good, huh? I guess Leon’s practicing was worth it. Can’t help but feel like something’s missing though.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded. “With just the two of them, their talent will suffice, but eventually they should look into getting more members. It’s hard to form a band with only a bass and guitar player.”</p><p>Makoto’s eyes widened as he looked up at him. “How do you know so much about music? I thought you didn’t care about this kinda stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya scoffed, crossing his arms. “I have extensive training in orchestral instrumentation, so don’t compare me to those types.”</p><p>Makoto smirked, pulling out his phone. “Oh, I have to look and see if any of your performances are online.” Despite obvious protest from Byakuya, he found a video of a young boy holding a violin and turned the screen to face Byakuya. “Is this you?”</p><p>Byakuya glanced at the screen before his face changed to one of disgust. “Makoto? What, the actual fuck, am I looking at right now?”</p><p>Makoto looked confused before turning the phone back around and going pale as a sheet.</p><p>On the screen was a text from Leon, with a very much uncensored picture of his body, with the caption <i> “Look at what you did.” </i></p><p>Makoto looked back up at Byakuya, who looked as though he was trying to bleach his eyes. “Byakuya, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Leon would send something like that right now!”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly. “Of course it was Leon, I mean, I guess the curtains don’t… Whatever…”</p><p>Makoto tried and failed to stifle a laugh as Leon walked around the corner.</p><p>From his point of view, it looked as though Byakuya and Makoto were having a great time. <i> There’s nothing to worry about, right? There’s no way Makoto would fall for someone as stuck up as him. </i></p><p>Byakuya noticed Leon and looked away. “I really don’t want to be here when this next part happens. I’ll see you later, Makoto.”</p><p>As he started to walk away, he turned to Leon as he passed by. “You’re living a lie.”</p><p>Leon looked extremely confused as Byakuya continued to walk through the crowd until he was out of sight. He walked up to Makoto and pointed in the direction he went. “What’s his problem?”</p><p>Makoto bit down on his tongue as he looked at Leon. “Well, uh… He might’ve, uh… <i> seen your dick </i>.”</p><p>Leon’s eyes widened, glancing back in the direction Byakuya left in. “What..? How?”</p><p>Makoto punched Leon’s arm before crossing his own. “Maybe you shouldn’t send pictures like that in public. I was trying to show Byakuya a video but instead he got a face full of penis.”</p><p>Leon rolled his eyes. “Eh, he probably doesn’t care that much. It’s not weird unless he makes it weird. Besides, I think Mondo said he’s straight.”</p><p>Makoto bit down on the inside of his cheek and looked down. “Oh, he is?”</p><p>
  <i> Damn. </i>
</p><p>Leon looked at his watch and then back at the stage. “Shit, I have to go back. I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise.” He quickly slid his hand under Makoto’s shirt and gave him a kiss before running back over to the stage.</p><p>The rest of the concert went perfectly, with Ibuki stage diving and Leon hitting every riff perfectly. It was really inspiring to watch.</p><p>Afterwards, Leon ran up to Makoto and pulled him outside to kiss him gently. “Alright, you win. I’m all yours when we get back to the dorm.”</p><p>Meanwhile, across the venue, a buzz cut through the silence. Kiyotaka pulled out his phone and gasped. “Mondo! Chihiro just texted, I need to return to the dormitory immediately!” He began to pull up an app to get a ride before Mondo covered his screen with his hand. “No way, if it’s that important you can go back with me. It’ll probably be faster anyways.”</p><p>Kiyotaka hesitated, but nodded, following Mondo outside. Soon after though, Mondo stopped. “Yo, Daiya? Is that you?”</p><p>A tall man stopped in his tracks and turned to Mondo. “Hey, Mondo! How are ya?”</p><p>Mondo hugged the man before turning to Kiyotaka. “Hey, Bro, this is Daiya. He’s my brother.”</p><p>Kiyotaka bowed deeply, holding his breath. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir!”</p><p>Daiya chuckled loudly, patting Kiyotaka on the back. “Nah, you don’t have to be all formal an’ shit with me! Nice to meet ya, too.”</p><p>Mondo raised an eyebrow at Daiya. “Hey, It’s always nice ta see ya, but what are ya doin’ here? Didn’t think this was your scene.”</p><p>Daiya smiled, holding up his phone. “Ah, pickin’ someone up for a date. Said they’d meet me here.”</p><p>Mondo smiled, slapping Daiya on the back. “That’s my bro! Always the lady killer!”</p><p>Daiya laughed awkwardly. “Heh… Yep… That’s me.” He paused for a moment before sighing. “Hey, Mondo, I think there’s somethin’ I need to tell ya. I’m actually g-”</p><p>Mondo pointed at Kiyotaka with a smile. “Hey, hate to cut this short, but I’ve gotta get ‘im back to the dorms, says it’s important. Tell me later, though!”</p><p>Daiya nodded, smiling back at him. “Of course. I’ll see ya later.”</p><p>Mondo led Kiyotaka to his bike, barely missing Yasuhiro wrapping his arms around Daiya carefully from behind.</p><p>Right before Mondo and Kiyotaka reached the motorcycle, Mondo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see Leon standing there with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Mondo! I need to talk to you really fast.”</p><p>Mondo stopped, looking back at Kiyotaka for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, what’s up dude?”</p><p>Leon smirked, tapping his shoulder. “I had a talk with Makoto and he thinks the band is missing something. I brainstormed with Ibuki and we want you to be our drummer! What do you think?”</p><p>Mondo froze, looking around. “Who, me? I think ya got the wrong guy. Not exactly a musician.”</p><p>Leon thought for a moment before finger gunning at him. “Well, think about it, okay? Chicks AND guys love people in bands.”</p><p>Mondo blushed slightly, trying his best to hide it. “Hey, whaddya mean gu-”</p><p>But Leon was already gone. Mondo huffed and turned back to Kiyotaka. “Well, let’s get you back to the dorms.”</p><p>Mondo sat down on the bike and tapped the seat behind him, motioning for Kiyotaka to climb on. Kiyotaka looked nervous, but climbed on behind Mondo, holding on tightly to his waist.</p><p>Mondo chuckled slightly before beginning the ride home.</p><p>Kiyotaka would never admit this, but he actually loved being on the back of Mondo’s bike. It felt so freeing, unlike the structured life he forced himself to live. </p><p>After a short ride, the boys arrived back at the dorm, where Kiyotaka quickly headed to the dorm.</p><p>Once he arrived at his room, Chihiro was already waiting outside the door. “Taka, she’s here! Your dad brought Lady!”</p><p>Kiyotaka lit up as he rushed inside the room. Mondo on the other hand, looked confused. “Lady? That some kinda pet of his?”</p><p>Chihiro nodded excitedly. “Yeah! I love Lady, she’s so cute! Taka adopted her a few years ago and she comes up to visit occasionally.”</p><p>Mondo’s curiosity was piqued, as he slowly opened the door.</p><p>God was he not expecting that.</p><p>“Bro, what the <i> FUCK </i> is that?” Mondo exclaimed loudly upon seeing Kiyotaka with his pet.</p><p>Kiyotaka turned to Mondo and smiled, a 9 foot long boa constrictor wrapped around his shoulders and neck. “Oh, Mondo! This is Lady! She’s my boa constrictor!”</p><p>Mondo flinched slightly, not knowing what to say. “Uh, that’s uh, cool?”</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled, taking the very large snake off his shoulders and placing her in a tank near his bed. “Thanks for taking me back to my room. I’ll be okay now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mondo chuckled, leaning against the wall. “Oh, no. Ya thought you were gettin’ off that easy? Obviously I know what today is.”</p><p>As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door, which Chihiro answered with a giggle. Immediately after it opened, Sayaka, Leon and Makoto walked into the room. Leon held up a few bottles filled with a dark liquid and cheered loudly.</p><p>Mondo put his arm around Kiyotaka and smiled. “Happy Birthday, Bro.”</p><p>Kiyotaka gasped upon noticing the liquid. “Is that alcohol? Leon, you know we’re underage! Who knows how much trouble this could get us in?”</p><p>Mondo smiled, taking a bottle from Leon. “Actually, this was my idea, bro. You’re always so stressed, I thought you might want to relax a bit.”</p><p>Kiyotaka sighed, looking up at Mondo. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I’ll try it, but I will not allow any of us to become too intoxicated!”</p><p>Mondo pumped his fist in the air cheerfully. “Fuck yeah! This will definitely be a birthday to remember! Or not, if you drink too much.”</p><p>As the night continued, the group played a few drinking games, and soon enough, it was midnight and almost everyone was drunk. Chihiro on the other hand, volunteered to stay sober to make sure everyone was okay.</p><p>Leon was hitting on Makoto, who wasn’t paying very much attention, instead sending Byakuya as many videos of random violinists that he could find online, all captioned, “Is this you?”. Byakuya, who was surprisingly not asleep, was actually responding, telling Makoto that he should go to bed soon since they had classes in the morning.</p><p>Kiyotaka was laying on Mondo’s back, laughing at seemingly nothing. “This is actually a bit nice. I don’t feel as stressed right now.”</p><p>Mondo chuckled, moving his head to look at Kiyotaka. “Yeah, isn’t it? I don’t recommend doing this shit often, but it’s nice every once in a while.”</p><p>Kiyotaka hummed softly before going quiet. “Hey, Mondo? I think you should join the band.”</p><p>Mondo sighed, looking away for a bit. “Ah, you heard that? I dunno, haven’t played in years. Don’t think I’d be any good.”</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled down at Mondo, letting out a breath. “Please, Mondo? For me? At least give it a try!”</p><p>Mondo felt his heart skip a beat before sighing with a smile. “Alright, I’ll tell him in the morning about my decision.”</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled victoriously. The thought of Mondo playing the drums in a band made him extremely happy, for some reason.</p><p>After a bit, Mondo looked at the clock as he put down his cup. “Damn, it’s getting late. We should probably go back to our rooms.”</p><p>Kiyotaka looked up, his vision getting fuzzy. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Mondo, I can walk you back to your room.”</p><p>After everyone else had left for the night. Kiyotaka stood up, leading Mondo back to his room. The hallway was completely empty aside from the two, as they awkwardly stood by his door. </p><p>Kiyotaka broke the silence, turning to Mondo. “Thank you, Mondo. You truly made tonight a night to remember.”</p><p>Mondo smiled and nodded before turning to go into his room. Or at least, that’s what he meant to do. Instead, he turned towards Kiyotaka.</p><p>“Taka, I…” His voice faltered. What was he doing? Go into the room, dumbass!</p><p>Kiyotaka looked back, staring into Mondo’s eyes. “Yes, Mondo? You can talk to me about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Mondo leaned down, and his lips were pressing against Kiyotaka’s, holding him by the waist. His mouth tasted like alcohol and mint gum, but that didn’t bother him at all.</p><p>Kiyotaka gasped silently before leaning into the kiss, placing his arms behind Mondo’s neck and pulling him closer.</p><p>Mondo moved his leg in between Kiyotaka's thighs, which earned him a soft moan from the shorter man, who moved his hands to the back of Mondo's head, playing with his hair. </p><p>Mondo moved one of his hands down to Kiyotaka's ass, squeezing it firmly while also deepening the kiss, moving his tongue into Kiyotaka's mouth with no resistance.</p><p>Suddenly, Kiyotaka pulled away, panting slightly. "Mondo… I… We're both drunk.. We shouldn't be doing this.. How do I know you really want this..? I refuse to be a drunken mistake.."</p><p>Mondo looked away awkwardly, nodding. "I understand. I'm sorry if you didn't wanna, that wasn't my intention.."</p><p>Kiyotaka leaned forward and kissed him carefully one more time, this time the taste of spearmint lingering on Mondo's lips. "If you still want to when you're sober, ask me again. Now isn't the right time."</p><p>Mondo nodded, smiling at Kiyotaka before walking into his room and laying on his bed.</p><p>Byakuya turned over in his bed, facing Mondo. "Honestly, I'm surprised you came back tonight."</p><p>Mondo chuckled slightly, placing his fingers on his lips. "Yeah, crazy night."</p><p>Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I can smell you from here. What kind of stuff were you even drinking?" </p><p>Mondo sat up and stretched. "I dunno, some hard shit Leon got. Hit everyone pretty hard, even Makoto was ignoring Leon to look at his phone all night. I dunno what he was doing though."</p><p>Byakuya flushed a soft pink, which was luckily not noticeable in the dark room. "Oh, really? Hm. Maybe he found someone he enjoys talking to more."</p><p>Mondo chuckled, finally content enough with his stretching to lay back down, this time under his blankets. "I dunno.. I guess anything is possible tonight."</p><p>Byakuya sent a quick text before revealing a small smile and placing his phone on the table by his bed. "Maybe it is." He rolled back over to face the wall, clearing his throat. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep. You should too. We have class tomorrow and you're going to have an awful hangover regardless of what you do."</p><p>Mondo groaned, covering his head with the blanket. "Ah, shit. Don't remind me."</p><p>Byakuya chuckled softly before falling asleep, not noticing his phone softly filling the room with it's dim light as it revealed one last unread message.</p><p>
  <i>"Goodnight to you too, 'Kuya. I'll talk with you tomorrow :)"</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>